Elemental Breakdown
by Flora Winters
Summary: Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can’t seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP
1. Chapter Prologue

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP **

Prologue

Kevin Masters was fourteen years old, possessing the most delicate features of any other male in the whole freak school that floated upon high amidst the clouds. He was average height, slender, flawless and beautiful according to fashion magazines.

His flawless skin mirrored pale porcelain. It was unblemished, smooth and silky to the touch. He possessed hair that was long, dark, coiling like a nest of serpents from out of his head. His lashes were long and his lovely eyes were almond shaped. They were a startling shade of brilliant blue-topaz. His nose was straighter than a line drawn with a ruler and his cheekbones were so high, a person would have to pass up this modern day Olympus. His lips were full, sensual and pinker than cherry blossoms floating in a pool of warm blood. It was all this and his sharp chin that had everyone thinking him a girl at first and second glances. If someone ever looked at him a third time they either hated him instantly or were in love with him.

It was his first day at Sky High and his peers were already talking about him. Some of the boys were already calling him Snow White. That was totally original. He had never been called that before.

A lot of the girls were looking as though they already hated him. He could see the envy glowing green in their jealous eyes. Were teens really this insecure about themselves? They have powers for crying out loud.

But, these people really shouldn't underestimate him because of his delicate physique. His voice is airy, richer than dark chocolate, and creamier than the yummiest of cream. Not to mention he could send a whore flying through a wall if he chose.

"Whoa, isn't his mother Principal Powers' evil twin sister?" A hushed female voice asked. "I hear they had to lock her up deep under ground."

"Are you for real?" Another female voice asked. "What was her name again?"

"Stormwatch," he said, turning around, glaring acid at them. "Her name is Stormwatch. She held all of Washington in the eye of her destructive storm for months until Congress finally consented to pass a law that would allow her to wed her lesbian lover with full rights and la de frigging da! They've still not found Lincoln's head. She gets out next year due to her good weather."

Both girls stood there, not moving. They looked like statues. It even looked as if they had stopped breathing. That made him even angrier. These people didn't even know him and they were already making judgments about him because of who his mother was.

"Kevin!" A loud voice called, making him turn around with a slight start.

He nearly jumped out of his gorgeous flesh, seeing his aunt standing there all dressed up in black. She looked just like his mother, except for her hair. His mother would never wear her hair like that. She would wear it wild, flowing and free as the wind in which she manipulated.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes," she said, shaking her head. "And you're already picking a fight. What are you doing to Salt and Pepper?"

Salt and Pepper? He turned back to them. They were gone. Why in the world were they called Salt and Pepper? If it was what he was thinking, then that was just sad. Their parents should have been expelled from life.

"I didn't do anything," he told her. "They were asking about my mother, so I thought I would be kind and inform them correctly."

She just looked at him, folding her arms across her chest. She really was doing her best to try and make him feel guilty. It wasn't working. She might look like his mother, but she wasn't her at all. There would have been lightning in his mom's stormy eyes. Unlike Auntie, his Mommy Dearest wore her powers like a designer gown.

"You need to get to the gym," she told him. "Coach Boomer is getting ready to begin orientation. Don't disappoint your father."

She turned her back and began walking away from him. He stood there in her retreating shadow, glaring down as it followed along after her.

Don't disappoint your father? What did he care about that? He was never around anyway. He was far too busy saving people from the idiotic situations they put themselves in. He had even run out on his birthday just the other day without saying anything to him. Apparently someone was going to jump from a building because life just wasn't fair. His father would rather save some mental than wish his own son a happy birthday. He hadn't even known it was his birthday. There had been no cake, no card, now warm hug, nothing. An idiot had been more important.

His mom had actually gotten to call him from her underground cell. She had wished him a happy birthday, telling him how much she had missed holding him and brushing his hair. It had been almost seven years.

She was supposed to be evil and yet she remembered him. She remembered that he was her only son.

His dad was the good guy and he obviously couldn't have cared less. His dad was all about the publicity and the fame. They didn't call him The Zoomer for nothing. In the time it takes a person to blink, he was already a thousand miles away, zooming for a photo shoot.

Oh, he hated him.

"_I see you've finally gotten your powers," his father had said._

_He had nodded his head, not looking at him._

"_Well?" His father had asked him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_He had looked down at his feet. "I'm…"_

_The sound of the slap had echoed as he stumbled sideways, holding his stinging cheek._

"_I knew it would be like this," his father had hissed through gritted teeth. "Not only do you look like her, but you're obviously taking after her as well."_

_He had held his cheek, fighting to keep the tears at bay. His father had struck him._

"_You destroyed the gym at school!" His father had yelled, making him flinch away. "What if you had killed one of your classmates?"_

"_They were picking on me!" He had shouted back at him. Thunder had boomed in the sky. "They called me motherless! They called me really bad names! They called me a girl! I wanted to make them sorry!"_

"_You do not use your powers to hurt innocent people!" His father yelled._

"_They're not innocent!" He shouted. "They were hurting me! I enjoyed hurting them back! I made them scream and cry like they were making me everyday! It felt good!"_

"_That does it!" His dad had yelled, grabbing him by the arms, giving him a violent shaking. "I'm going to have your aunt deal with you. She knows how to keep your kind in line. You will either learn or you will be very sorry!"_

His kind? It echoed in his mind. His own father had threatened him. Oh, his wife was a villain and a lesbian. Now his son was going to turn dark as well. Oh, what would the media think? Let's all have a pity party for Zoomer and give him an award for godly patience. Only a true Superhero could deal with such a mess.

If his mother knew he had slapped him, she would probably kill him.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you not to play with that?" A loud voice asked from within the room he was passing by in a slight daze. "If you keep doing that, you're going to be most sorry."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud bang filled his ears. Shrieks and yelps filled the hall, followed by a riot of laughter.

"I told you!" The voice boomed. "Now just look at your steaming, crispy hair!"

He kept on walking before something else happened. Now where was that gym again?

"This way, Will!" A girl's voice called out. "I think the gym might be this way. We need to hurry. I hear Coach Boomer can be really nasty when he's in a foul mood."

He saw the girl and guy run around a corner, dashing around another. He took off after them like the wind. They were obviously just as lost as he was.

The two of them ran through the double doors that were just ahead of them and he did the same. A whistle suddenly blew and a loud voice caused his hair to blow wildly around his startling face.

"YOU THREE ARE LATE! WHAT IF THIS WAS THE REAL WORLD AND A BOMB WAS ABOUT TO GO OFF? WHAT IF A POOR KITTEN WAS ABOUT TO FALL FROM A TREE AND INTO THE MOUTH OF AN ANGRY DOG?"

"The bomb would explode and that poor kitten would more than likely be torn apart," Kevin answered in a monotone voice.

Gasps filled the gym and the teacher's eyes bugged from his head. His face got really red.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He yelled, making him stumble back a step from the controlled force. If that voice wasn't controlled, he'd have been thrown off his feet several meters. "ARE YOU TRYING FOR SOLITARY?"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away. "I was only answering your questions."

"WELL DON'T!" Coach boomer yelled, clearing his throat soon afterwards. His voice softened rather considerably. "Just for that, you will get to go last."

Kevin looked down at the floor, narrowing his eyes. He did not like this man.

"I know who you are, boy," the coach said. "And you will receive no special treatment from me."

Like he had asked for it or even expected it. His dad and aunt would more than likely wish he never even existed. He was the mirror image of the one person they hated more than anything else. He was surprised his aunt hadn't had any facial reconstructive surgery. Why in the world would she want to look like a lesbian?

"Now," the coach said. "We're going to see which of you will be future Heroes and future Sidekicks."

A few students clapped and others just looked really nervous. Some even looked frightened.

Kevin watched as each student was called by name. Some poor guy named Ethan literally melted right before the coach's stern gaze. He was clearly a Sidekick. A guy named Zack could glow in the dark. He was another future Sidekick. A young girl who looked like a Goth could transform into a guinea pig. She was obviously a Sidekick. Another guy could look like anybody and another girl could shoot beams of blinding light from her fingers. They would be future Heroes. The next guy could turn into a two ton rock monster. Now that was kind of cool.

"William Stronghold," Coach Boomer read off.

Kevin looked back up. That was the boy he had followed in here.

"Um, Sir," the boy said, stepping forward, looking really nervous. "I, uh, don't have my powers yet."

"SIDEKICK!" The man yelled.

The poor guy nearly fell on his butt. He actually felt pity for him.

"And you," Coach Boomer said, pointing to the girl he had followed in as well. "Get up here and show me what you got, girlie."

"I'd rather not," the girl said. "I only use my powers when the situation calls for it."

"This would be one of those situations," the coach told her with a pleasant enough smile. His face instantly went dark. "NOW GET UP HERE!"

The girl shook her head.

"SIDEKICK!" Coach Boomer cried, making her hair bounce around her face. She looked like she was about to spit venom at him. That was what the next guy did to a wall. His acidic saliva ate right through the metal.

It was now Kevin's turn.

"And as for you, Kevin Masters," the older man said, pointing at him with his clipboard. "Why don't you show us all what you got?"

He cocked his head to the side. He really didn't like this man at all.

"Why don't you lick my balls, Coach Boomer?"

Silence filled the gym. The kid named Ethan melted again.

Coach Boomer's left eye twitched. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as a strong wind began to whip through his hair, making each black strand billow around his moth white face like dancing serpents. The clouds floating by the many windows began to grow very dark. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed violet and pink from the corners of his molten glowing eyes. "I SAID!" He shouted, hurling a bolt of lightning right at the man's clipboard that had the fates of all written upon it. "HOW ABOUT YOU LICK MY VELVETY BALLS, COACH BOOMER?"

The bolt struck the clipboard, sending it spiraling from his hand. It landed across the gym, scorched and smoking. The metal clip had been melted.

Kevin stumbled backwards a few steps, trembling with rage. Oh, he wanted to shatter all the windows, letting the storm inside.

"That was a very serious mistake," Coach Boomer said in a scorned tone. "That was my favorite clipboard."

A loud blast of thunder boomed, echoing.

"Hey!" The guy named William shouted, holding up his hands, walking towards him. "Calm down."

_Calm down? Would you like for me to calm down, you powerless little bug? Would you like to see just how calm I can be? I'll make you cry and scream for your Hero mommy and daddy._

"That will be quite enough, Kevin," a very stern voice snapped, causing him to come back into the now. "You have proven what a great Hero you could be."

"Or a Villain," the girl who refused to use her powers said.

He could hear the whispers. A few were rather impressed. Others had been frightened.

"I want him in Solitary, Principal Powers," Coach Boomer said. "That was my favorite clipboard."

The darkness was slowly bleached from the clouds as he followed exactly five steps behind his aunt.

"This is just your first day here," she said, shaking her head. "And you're already being sent to Solitary. What do you suppose your father will have to say about this?"

He shrugged his slender shoulders. "Mom would be proud."

"Don't say that!" She hissed, spinning around on her pointed heels, glaring at him. Her eyes glowed with her suppressed powers. She was the principal for a reason. Like his mom, she was very powerful. "Don't you dare try and be like her! She is an embarrassment to this family!"

"Why?" He asked her. "She was only fighting her oppressors."

"She wasn't fighting them," she said, snorting with ire. "She was threatening a whole city of people with tornados and watermelon sized hail, Kevin."

"She wanted liberation," Kevin told her. "She was tired of seeing people like her being oppressed and spat upon by the majority because of marginal identities, Aunt."

She just looked at him. "She went about it the wrong way."

"Who says?" He asked her. "She has the power to make people change."

"By force," she told him.

"So," he told her. "They were forcing her to condone and fit the rigid gender role they wanted her to take. A normal, white, heterosexual female who should always have dinner on the table by five in the evening for the beast she married."

"You have so much to learn, Kevin," she told him. "You do not use your powers to scare people into giving you what you want. It is wrong. Doesn't your heart tell you that?"

He shook his head. "No. My heart tells me to take whatever I desire because I now have the power to do so."

She turned and the door slid open before her. He followed her into the white room. There were a few desks scattered throughout. One desk was already occupied, but the occupants back was to him. The desk had been turned away from the door.

"Like I said," she told him, having him to take a seat. "You have a lot to learn, my little black lamb. Do you truly want to be ostracized like your mother?"

He didn't answer her.

"You are to stay in here and copy from the book under your desk," she said, turning back for the door. "There is pencil and paper on the desk over there. When I come back, there had better be lead on paper, Kevin."

He rolled his eyes without letting her see him do so.

"And don't you dare roll your eyes at me," she said, making him look. The door slid shut after her.

He closed his eyes, putting his head down on the desk. He wasn't going to write anything. He wasn't sorry for what he had done. That man was mean and he would never show him any respect.

Why the hell was he here? Could he run away?

He got to his feet, walking up to the sliding door. It wouldn't open for him. He put his hands to it, pulling it in the way it had opened before.

The door suddenly sent a shock through his hands. He shrieked, stumbling backwards.

"DAMN YOU!" He screamed, lifting his hands. "I'LL BLAST YOU TO HELL!"

He stood there, breathing deeply. Nothing happened. Where the hell were his powers?

"You can't use your powers in here," a deep, masculine voice said from behind him. "The barrier completely neutralizes them."

He turned around, seeing an extremely handsome guy looking at him with intense brown eyes. He looked to be just a little older than he was.

He spun back around, kicking the door with his feet. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!"

The door wasn't listening. Nobody was listening to him.

"It is useless," the guy said. "You might as well just sit down before you really make the system mad at you."

He stepped back from the door, fighting to catch his breath. That was when he realized there were no windows in the room. His breathing was beginning to increase.

"Are you okay?" The brown eyed guy asked, getting to his booted feet. He was tall and very muscular. He must workout a lot.

"I don't like being in enclosed spaces," he whispered, looking around, fighting to stay calm.

"What are you in for?" The guy asked him, stepping towards him.

"I made a storm," he said, running his shapely hands through his long locks. "And I melted some idiot's stupid clipboard."

"It was you who made that storm?" The guy asked. His voice was soothing when he spoke.

He nodded. "That's what I said. And I told the asshole he could lick my balls."

The older teen gave him a lopsided grin.

"What's your name?" He asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Warren," he said. "Warren Peace."

"Kevin," he told him. "What are you in for?" He asked, sliding down the wall to sit on his butt, hugging his knees."

"Setting fire in shop class," Warren said, holding up his bandaged finger. "I cut my finger and sort of lost it."

Kevin laughed. This guy was obviously a loner. His body language screamed for people to stay the hell away from him. He clearly had a very explosive personality.

"Are you only speaking to me in order to keep me from freaking out?"

Warren nodded. "You're very loud."

Those brown eyes looked as if they had wanted to say something different.

"You have no idea," he told him, lowering his head, closing his eyes. He just focused on trying to breathe normally.

"You look a little like Principal Powers," Warren said. "Are you related to her?"

"Yes," Kevin answered. "She is my mother's twin sister."

"Your mother is Stormwatch?" He asked, sounding a little impressed.

Kevin opened one eye, seeing the guy's large feet. He looked up those long, muscular legs that were covered in black leather. He could smell a hard six pack and bitable pecks under that skintight shirt.

Warren had his powerful looking arms folded, which showed off his crimson tattoos on his wrists. They looked like burning flames. They looked really cool.

"Yes," he told him. "And I think your tattoos are really cool."

"They're not cool," the tall guy deadpanned and then gave that crooked smirk. "They're hot."

"Could you sit down with me?" Kevin asked him as politely and calmly as he could. "That way this room will look bigger."

Warren cocked his head to the side, making his hair fall across one of his eyes. He nodded his head, crouching down. His movement was fluid. It reminded him of a graceful feline. He noticed that his hair even had some red streaks in it.

"Better?" Warren asked.

He nodded his head a little. "Thanks."

The two of them sat like that for sometime.

"So," Warren said. "What is it like having the same powers as your mother?"

Kevin got what he really meant. He was really asking what it was like to have a Super-Villain for a mother.

"What's it like having a Super-Villain for a father?" He asked him instead of answering.

He noticed how those eyes weren't really brown. Now that they were closer to each other, they looked to be amber in the light.

"I wouldn't know," Warren answered. "He was taken away when I was younger."

"Same here, War."

"Warren," the amber eyed guy corrected. "I hate nicknames."

"I like War better," he said, dropping his head back down, closing his eyes. "I'm sure you could start a few and win them all."

There was silence for sometime.

"I think your mother is cool."

Kevin smiled. "Thank you."

"How're you feeling?" Warren asked.

"When I was little," Kevin said, looking at the white floor. "Mom would make it snow just around our house so we could make snow angels together. She told me that when I got older she would take me flying with her through the sky like angels do. I dream of flying, being free."

The floor began to look a little funny to him.

Why was he talking like this? He didn't know this guy. He just wanted to get the hell out of that room.

"My dad went dark," Warren told him. "And my mom's been trying to kill him ever since."

Kevin heard him laugh. Why did he laugh? Was it funny?

"Why?" He asked him.

"Because she had wanted to go dark first and he beat her to it," he said. "He stole all of her secret plans, taking all the credit for them."

Kevin blinked.

"My family is really messed up, Stormy."

Stormy? Now, that name is what's really messed up.

"I really need to get out of here," he whispered, hiding his face in his arms.

"What?" Warren asked. "Is it getting worse?"

He kept his eyes closed and hidden. If he didn't look, then he wouldn't see the white walls moving in on him. He wouldn't see them moving in to crush him the breath from his body.

"_You look just like her!" He could hear his dad yelling. "Get in that closet! Get in there!"_

It had been so small and dark. The darkness had moved in, trying to get him. He had screamed and cried, begging to be let out.

"I think your mom is a Hero."

_You do? Why do you think that?_

"Why?" He managed to ask, taking another deep breath, keeping his eyes shut. He just needed to focus on breathing and he'd be fine.

_When I get out of here…_

"She was strong," Warren said. "She stood up for people who didn't have voices and for those who were persecuted for being different."

Kevin smiled. That was his mom. She was punished for using her powers to fight for Gay Rights. The storm was coming. The people were coming for their rights. Well, she had gotten her way until…

"I thought I told the two of you to be copying from a book?" A voice asked over some speakers, making Kevin look up at the ceiling.

That had been a most unfortunate mistake. The ceiling was falling and the walls were moving in.

He grabbed two handfuls of his long hair and screamed, falling over onto his side, curling up into the fetal position.

"STOP!" He screamed, trembling in terror. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Warren!" Principal Powers shouted over the com. "Restrain him from hurting himself and you!"

"NO!" Kevin shouted, as the bigger teen suddenly straddled his waist, pinning his wrists over his head. He kicked his legs, bucking wildly from under him. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He threw his head back and screamed. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!"

"You're all right," Warren said, struggling with him. "Nothing is happening to you."

"THEY'RE GOING TO CRUSH ME!" He cried. His eyes were wide and tears were streaming from them. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Nothing is going to crush you," Warren said. "Just breathe."

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" He shrieked, kicking even harder, fighting to pull his wrists free. He cried out in pain. "MOMMY!"

"Look at me!" Warren yelled over his wild cries. "Look at me!"

"LET ME GO!" Kevin screamed again, bucking even harder. "YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"Hold him down, Warren," he heard his aunt say. He looked. She was right beside him. She had what appeared to be a needle in her hand.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" He screamed, fighting to get away. "YOU WANT ME DEAD!" He looked into Warren's amber eyes, pleading. "DON'T LET HER KILL ME!"

"Hold still, Kevin," his aunt hissed. "I'm not going to kill you, you silly boy. I'm just trying to keep you from scratching all your skin off and killing a bunch of people."

"YOU BITCH!" He cried, screaming as he felt the needle prick his arm. It stung him. It stung terribly. It felt like a swarm of wasps swimming around in his veins. "I'LL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND LOOK LIKE MY MOTHER! LET ME GO!"

"Is this going to make him be quiet?" He head Warren ask. He hissed and snapped at the stronger teen with his teeth. "He's so loud."

Once again, he knew he was longing to say something else. He just wasn't in the frame of mind to guess what.

"I'll drown you," he whimpered, feeling the drugs in his veins making him feel strange and woozy. "I'll blow you away."

"You silly boy," his aunt said. "Why didn't you tell me you were claustrophobic?"

He stopped struggling and just stared into those amber eyes.

"I'll freeze you," he hissed, trying to move his head to bite him, realizing he couldn't control his limbs at all. He felt like a limp noodle. He panted, trying to turn his head to the side. "I'll fry y'all like mama did that annoyin' rooster next door."

His twang was rearing its southern little bell.

"I like you," Warren smiled with perfect white teeth. "I think we are going to get along just fine."

He closed his eyes, feeling a warm hand gently caress his tear stained cheek. It was his aunt's hand. Warren was still holding him at bay.

He was drifting. He felt like he was floating.

"Will you carry him for me, Warren?" He heard his aunt ask. Her voice was so distant. Hadn't she been right beside him?

"Yes," Warren said. His voice was just as far away as hers.

He felt himself floating higher now.

"I can only imagine what might have happened had he been in any other room that this one," she echoed as if from across a vast ocean.

He heard Warren's voice, but the guy might as well have been standing on the moon. He couldn't make out a word of it.

He could smell something. It smelled light and of citrus. Was it cologne? It smelled really good.

"I'm gonna getcha," he mumbled, fighting to stay conscious. "I'm gonna get y'all and your little Sidekicks, too."

To Be Continued

Please review.


	2. Chapter One

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP **

Chapter One

_It was raining and there was the gentle booming of distant thunder. He could smell the sweet fragrance of blooming jasmine as a warm wind blew though his raven locks._

"_Mama?" He asked, racing up to her, wrapping his little arms around her thighs, hugging her. "Is magic real?"_

_Gentle hands lovingly gripped his small shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. "Of course magic is real, my little twister."_

_He looked up at her with bright blue eyes. "Then how come nobody will believe me when I tell them that you tried to hit daddy with lightning last night?"_

_Her stormy grey eyes widened and were suddenly filled with a warm mirth. "Did you tell your little friends that?"_

_He nodded. "They called me a liar."_

"_Pay no attention to them, my little funnel," she told him, bending down, hugging him tight. "Normal people just don't want to believe in things they've never seen for themselves."_

"_Make the rain stop, Mama," he giggled, jumping up and down, clapping his hands. "I wanna see a big rainbow."_

"_A rainbow, huh? How big?"_

"_Big!" He squealed as she ticked him._

~*~

He opened his eyes, feeling a tear drip from the corner of blue orb. It had been a really long time since he had last dreamed about his mother. He really missed her.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked to his left.

He turned his head, glaring at his aunt. She had no expression on her face at all, but her eyes were filled with a strange humor. Why was she looking at him like that?

"I hate you," he hissed, looking away.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked him, crossing her legs. "I only want what is best for you, Kevin."

_How do you know what is best for me? Have you ever asked me? No! Do you even care what I want? No! _

"You know."

"What do I know?" She asked him.

_Well, if you don't remember, I'm not gonna tell you. _

"You're just like your mother," she snapped, sitting back in her seat. "If you want to give me her notorious silent treatment, then you go right ahead."

_I really am and I shall, Auntie._

"You have four years to spend here, Kevin," she said. "I suggest you try and make the most of them."

_You suggest a lot of things, Auntie._

"Will you just look at me when I'm reprimanding you?" She barked angrily. "You have got to be the most insufferable boy I've ever had to deal with."

_I bet you say that to all the troublemakers. Or is it because I'm your only nephew, Auntie?_

"You will attend all your classes," she said, rising to her feet. "And you will be courteous and respectful of all your teachers. If you so much as set one toe across the line I have drawn for you in permanent marker, I will make you very sorry, Kevin."

_So, you are threatening me._

"Now," she said, looming over him. "How are you feeling?"

He turned his head, looking up at her with venomous blue jewels.

She pursed her painted lips. "Do you know how ugly you look right now?"

He didn't even blink. There was no emotion on his face, except for the rage in his eyes. He couldn't look ugly. He had tried. He was beautiful. The mirror always said so.

"What is this?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "You're not even going to smart off to me? I just insulted your looks."

He rolled his eyes. She was really starting to bore him. He hated being bored.

He moved his hand, realizing there was something around his wrist. He looked to see that it was a shiny metallic band with a glowing blue dot in the center.

He held his wrist up, looking from it to her.

"Oh," she said, grinning with bleached white teeth. "That is a band that restricts the use of your powers."

His eyes widened.

"Don't even try taking it off," she quickly warned. "You won't like the consequences."

He snarled at her.

"Well," she said, smiling just a little. "You did call me a terrible name and threatened to tear my face off. I was driven to take precautions against you, Kevin."

_YOU PAINTED SIMPLE WHORE!_

"You even threatened your fellow classmate with bodily harm," she said, tapping her bottom lip with a crimson fingernail. "You threatened to drown, freeze, and blow him away."

He blinked.

"You even mentioned something about frying him like some poor, unfortunate rooster."

He remembered. She really didn't need to remind him. He knew what he had said. Warren had even said that he liked him. The guy must love violence or something.

He looked at the vile device around his wrist. He tried to summon his powers but the glowing blue button turned red. Nothing happened.

"Oh, good," his aunt said. "I see its functioning properly. Professor Medulla will be most excited about this."

_Who?_

"Well, get up," she said, stepping back. "I'm going to be showing you the dorm you will be staying in. Your father has already dropped off all your things."

He looked at her. His father had been here? All of his things were here? He wasn't going to get to go home?

"I didn't tell him what happened," she said, nodding her head.

He continued to just look at her. She had a few faint lines around her eyes and mouth, but she was still very beautiful.

"Well," she said, folding her arms. "You're supposed to be thanking me for being a cool aunt."

He held out his wrist again. "Take this thing off me and I'll think about it."

"Um, nope," she said, shaking her head. "This is your punishment for destroying Coach Boomer's treasured clipboard, threatening a fellow classmate and your aunt. Suck it up and be a man."

His nostrils flared in outrage.

Suck it up and be a man? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Was she calling him a girl?

"Well," he said, leaning back on his bed, letting the sheet fall away from him, posing like some chick on the spread of Cosmo. "I am very beautiful, huh, Auntie? What if I don't want to be a man?"

"You're most insufferable," his aunt snapped. "Now cut that out right this instant."

"But, you told me to be a man," he said, running his shapely hand across his smooth white flesh. "And Daddy has slept with so many women since Mama was sent away. Isn't this what it means to be a man, Auntie? You are very pretty. You look almost just like me. I've always wondered what it would be like to make love to myself."

The Great and Terrible Principal Powers was gawking like a little schoolgirl who had gotten caught with her skirt down. She looked to be completely flabbergasted. Oh, it made him laugh as he sat up.

"You make me very sad," his aunt said, shaking her head. "You make your auntie oh so very, very sad, Kevin."

_Good. You deserve it for putting me in that room._

"Get up," she said, stepping back. "Put on your shirt and shoes. You have a lot of unpacking to do."

He rolled his eyes, but did as she told him. She was an authority figure and he was powerless to go against her. She could very well make him do whatever the hell she wanted if he got too out of line. Like his mom, she was very, very powerful.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that room, Kevin," she told him as he followed along five steps behind her. "If I had known that you were claustrophobic, I would never have done that to you."

He kept his mouth shut. He could still feel his father pushing his struggling form into that closet, slamming it, locking it shut. He had screamed and clawed at the door until his nails were broken and bleeding in the darkness.

He hated him. He really did.

"What do you think about our resident pyromaniac?" His aunt asked him.

He looked at her back. What did he think about him? He was handsome, nice, and tried to help keep him calm when he was really beginning to freak the hell out in that room. So, what did he think about him?

…He liked him. He really liked this Warren Peace. Plus, he had even said that his mother was a Hero.

"What would you like me to think?" He asked her.

"That is entirely up to you, Kevin," she told him, leading him out some double doors, down an outside hall that was covered by a wooden roof. There was a garden to either side, and there was a smaller building at the end. Was that the dorms? "But, I think it would be nice if you would at least try and make some friends."

He cocked his head to the side. "He cut his finger and set fire to his shop class."

"He did," she said. "But that is just his nature. He injured himself and his first instinct is to get angry and destroy that which caused him to feel pain."

Kevin thought about that for a moment. "And you think I won't cause him pain?"

She laughed.

It made him narrow his eyes. Was she laughing at him?

"You silly boy," she said, stopping, turning around to look at him with those piercing eyes of hers. "He helped to keep you calm, did he not? He's just like you. He needs to learn how to calm himself."

"I am a very calm person," Kevin told her matter of fact.

"Of course you are, dear," she said. Her tone dripped with stinging sarcasm. "Striking down helpless little clipboards is just your way of being friendly."

He nodded his head. "Exactly. It was about time he got himself a new one. I was just helping Coach Boomer in letting go."

His aunt rolled her eyes, and turned back around. "Mr. Peace said he liked you."

"I know," he answered. "I heard. He was on top of me after all."

"You said some really mean things, Kevin."

"I think I'll ask him to be my boyfriend."

He watched as his aunt nearly tripped over her own four inch heels. He put a hand to his gawking mouth, watching the train wreck. She stumbled forward several steps, nearly falling on her face, but caught herself before that happened.

Had he said something wrong? He very quickly schooled his face. He watched her slowly turn around and look at him in some shock.

"What?" He asked her, making his topaz blue eyes shine with youthful innocence. "Did you truly not know that a bolt of lightning could strike the same tree twice?"

She just kept looking at him.

"I think War is incredibly sexy, Auntie."

She began to smile. It was kind of spooky.

"Hmm," she said, fixing her hair, trying her best to look just as regal and imposing as she had been before. It was never going to happen. He had seen the Great and Terrible Powers nearly fall on her face. He would never be able to look at her with a straight face again. "It would seem that you're going to be more of a handful than I first thought."

"Just because my mom is gay," he said, sniffing in disdain. "Doesn't mean it rubbed off on me."

"All right," she said, nodding her head. "But don't come crying to me if your pretty face gets scorched."

"Oh, if that were to ever happen," he said, putting all the coldness between the stars in his voice. He remembered how his father had struck him in the face. "You had better be prepared for miles and miles of total destruction."

She just stared at him with those eyes. They were filled with mild amusement.

"Not with that stylish bracelet you're now wearing, my little black lamb," she said.

"Bracelet or no bracelet," he smiled with perfect and straight white teeth. "I am very fond of my face, Auntie."

"Come on," she said, turning gracefully on her heel. It looks like he had recovered from her very almost trip. "I have lots to show you."

He followed along like the obedient little lamb he was supposed to be.

He was very pleased with himself. He had made his aunt nearly fall on her face. That was priceless. He couldn't wait to write his mom and tell her about it. She was sure to be tickled. Oh, he couldn't wait to come out of the closet to her as well. He had his first crush and everything. He could already see the letter now.

_Dear Mama,_

_I'm homo. It sent Auntie nearly sprawling. I simply can't wait to tell Daddy the gay news. I'm sure it will make him wet his jockstrap. I love you lots and lots. How is Gina doing? I've not seen her since she went underground. I know The Commander ruined her mad plan of turning the Middle East into a desert of glass. I had hoped the three of us could have gone rollerblading across it one night when you get out of confinement. Maybe you could escape early and come take me away from this terrible school?_

_No, don't do that. NO! I don't want you to. I want you to be free and on good terms with the law. Besides, I think I'm in love. If things work out, I'll send you a picture when you write me back._

_Love you always,_

_Twister_

He seriously needed to come up with a good name for himself. He wanted a name that was made of awesome and totally original.

Oh, he liked the bathroom. It was so nice and private. The tub was huge. It was big enough for two people to relax in without any discomfort.

He began to think some very, very naughty thoughts. They had to do with a certain guy with fiery tattoos helping him get this damn bracelet off his wrist while they were both naked.

~*~

The Paper Lantern was very busy. Warren was pouring a patron a glass of ice water and gave the guy his best fake smile. It dripped with molten scorn. His mother had made him take this job in order to help him get used to dealing with people. She was afraid that he was going to be a social outcast or something.

"What up with you?" A voice asked with a Chinese accent. "You have funny look on your face."

"Nothing," he said, turning to the older woman who was sitting behind the counter. She was dressed in flowing silks with jewels of jade around her long neck.

"Aw, you lie," she said, pointing at him, smirking all knowingly. "Why do you lie, Warren Peace? You cannot lie to Jade."

He rolled his amber eyes. "It is nothing."

"You will hit hell wide open, Warren Peace," she said, running painted fingers through her long dark hair.

Hell didn't scare him. His whole body would one day become living fire. Hell probably already had a throne of bone and ruby already constructed for its prince.

"Do you think so?" He asked her.

She cackled. "Love is like lightning. It will knock you off your feet when you least expect it."

He just looked at her. "What?"

She held up a fortune from the cookie she had just recently cracked open. "Your lucky numbers are four, nine, six, one, and thirteen."

He snatched the fortune from her hand, looking at it. He glared at her.

"It doesn't even say that."

She threw her head back, laughing even louder. "Auntie Jade knows what's in heart."

He had no idea what she was talking about and he was going to keep pretending that it was true.

"What his name?" She asked.

He dropped his glass pitcher of water. It hit the floor, shattering. Glass, water and ice cubes went everywhere.

He spun around. She was on her cell phone, looking at him with scorn.

"You pay for that," she said, removing her hand from the speaker. "What his name, Ruby?"

Oh, thank the gods! He had thought she had seen right through his overcompensating exterior.

He quickly went looking for a mop and broom.

"Be careful, paying customers!" Aunt Jade shouted. "Clumsy helper boy is fool."

Smoke began to rise off his tan flesh. She didn't have to call him that. But, that's what kept people coming back. They wanted to see the owner and the clumsy helper boy get into it. One time they had both gotten so into the act they had started screaming at each other in Mandarin Chinese.

"He very simple, paying customers," she said as he walked back out with mop and broom. "See how he forgot to bring bucket."

He put the broom and mop down, turning to go back and get the bucket. He took a step and went sliding on an ice cube through the double doors, nearly knocking one of the cooks flat.

"Do you see?" He heard her howl with laughter. "He very, very clumsy."

He could hear strong laughter. The people loved to eat here. There was never a dull moment at The Paper Lantern.

Perhaps he could somehow figure out an indirect way of inviting Kevin to come eat here on one of his off nights. He would be a paying customer and Auntie Jade would have to be somewhat polite to him.

"You need to be more careful, Warren," the cook snapped at him. His name was Danny and he made mean wonton. "You could have broken my neck."

He apologized and pointed. He blamed her.

"Oh, just keep playing along," Danny growled at him. "You know it warms her frigid heart to pick on you."

He rolled his eyes. He'd warm her frigid heart all right.

"Clumsy Boy!" Aunt Jade yelled. "Mess not going to clean self up!"

Oh, yes. He had better get good tips tonight or tires were going be mysteriously melted.

~*~

Hot water was gently falling down, washing the sweet smelling soap from his pale flesh. He ran his hands through his long hair, looking up at the soft light above his head. There was a radio built into the wall and he had turned it on.

He leaned back against the warm wall of the shower and looked at the bracelet on his wrist. There had to be a way to get it off. He felt so trapped. He looked up when he heard a song that he knew begin to play.

_When your lips are burning mine _

_And you take the time to tell me how you feel_

He couldn't help but smile. He loved this song. He stood under the spray of water and began to sing right along with the music.

_Rain is what the thunder brings _

_For the first time I can hear my heart sing_

_Call me a fool but I know I'm not_

_I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top_

_Let me feel your…RAIN_

To Be Continued

Please review.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Madonna. The song is called Rain.


	3. Chapter Two

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP **

Chapter Two

_I dream of fire_

_These dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire_

_And in the flames_

_His shadows play in the shape of this man's desire _

--Sting (I just changed some words here and there to suit me)

Kevin finished drying his hair and sat down on his new bed, giving a long sigh, looking at the annoying band around his wrist. He tried summoning a cool breeze to stir his long strands of silky darkness, but the blue light flashed red, canceling out his ability to do so.

He would have snarled, but that would be useless and a waste of energy he didn't feel like wasting right now. He just sat there in utter silence, looking at all the bags and boxes that cluttered his new room.

Had his father completely banished him from his home entirely? He had gone through a couple boxes, finding his shirts, shoes, pants, shorts, sweaters and belts. The man must have emptied out his entire closet and dresser completely. One large box had been nothing but his underwear, sox and boxers.

It was going to be such a pain having to put all this stuff away. The closet didn't have any hangers in it. Perhaps one of the other boxes was containing them. He hoped so. He didn't want to spend the rest of his time here, living out of boxes.

That was when he realized something strange. Was he the only person in this small dorm? He hadn't even asked his aunt about that. How could it have slipped his mind? Oh, he had been pissed the hell off and unconscious for the entire day. That's why! Nobody had complained about the loud music and him singing to his heart's content in the shower. He had to be alone.

That didn't sit right with him at all. His aunt had left him all alone? She had left him here without his powers. She couldn't have, could she?

Was the painted whore testing him? Was she watching him right now, while eating chocolate coated pomegranate seeds?

Oh, chocolate coated pomegranate seeds were so damn tasty. His mouth began to water just thinking about the yummy goodness. Why the hell did he have to go and think about all that yummy that could be in his tummy when he was miles above any market with no way down besides jumping?

He got back up, going down on both knees, opening up another box. Going through things would get his mind off candy. He pulled back the tape, opened the flaps, finding all the wooden hangers he would ever need. He lifted the box, dumping all the hangers out on the bed, proceeding to hang articles of clothing in the rather spacious closet. A sudden wave of depression struck him like a blow.

His Super Villainess lesbian mother was in lockup and his Super Hero homophobic father had banished him completely. The evidence was all boxed up before him. His eyes began to sting. His father no longer…his father had never loved him and his mother had gotten too caught up in her own life to even consider his own wellbeing.

He was about to hang up a cerulean blue shirt, when he discovered that he had hung it on a wire hanger. His left eye twitched and the band around his wrist flashed crimson.

"Mother fucker!" He screamed, tearing the thin material off, looking at the metallic monster. He could still feel the multiple stings across his backside where his father had continuously struck him with one for daring to look like his mother. "I'll make you shoot lightning out your ass for this! You put this in here on purpose, you sick fuck!"

He hurled the hanger across the room, screaming as he kicked boxes all over the place. That fucking prick had put that in there on purpose.

"Are you enjoying this?" He yelled, looking around for signs of a hidden camera with tear filled eyes. "Are you?"

He fell to his knees, looking up at the ceiling, letting the tears stream down his bone white cheeks. He hissed and began to pull on the metal band.

"Get off me!" He cried, pulling on it even harder.

A shock went through his entire body, knocking him flat on his back with a loud thud, causing him to gasp for the breath that had been knocked from his lungs. He could see the twinkling stars looking in on him through the window.

It took him several moments before he could even twitch his toes. The bitch really was trying to control him. Oh, he hated her even more.

He jumped, turning his head over with some effort when a knock came at his door.

"Yo, Kevin," a voice called. "Are you in?"

He tried to sit up, failing miserably at it. The bracelet had obviously been designed with the intention to knock him on his ass and keep him on it for quite some time. It would give whoever had pissed him off the time to run away or a convenient opportunity to kill him.

"Kevin?" The guy's voice asked again.

"The doors unlocked!" He shouted, rolling his eyes at how badly his sad existence sucked hail balls. "I've fallen and can't get up!"

The door slid open and a good looking blond stepped in, looking down at him in concern. Kevin gazed up at him with pure scorn in his molten blues.

"Are you all right?" The giant asked, helping him up. He just sagged in his arms like a helpless child.

"Stupid bracelet," he hissed under his breath. He hated being helpless.

The guy chuckled, helping him onto the bed. "You tried to take it off, huh?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you?" Kevin asked.

The blond shrugged. His eyes were really green. They reminded him of the ocean.

The guy's name was Drew and he could swim faster than a boat could zoom-zoom. He could also breathe underwater and speak fluent dolphin.

"I'm a senior this year," he smiled with rather sharp canines. "And I live here in the dorm. I guess you could say I'm also the R.A. I've never had to be the R.A. until now because I've always been alone here. I've never had to R.A. anybody."

Kevin fought not to snort. The guy was a talker. "And here I thought you might have a palace under the sea."

"Oh," Drew smiled, nodding his head. "It is under construction as we speak. I'm having it modeled after Cinderella's palace." Those green eyes widened just a little bit. "Are you all right now?"

He could move his arms now, so that was some progress he supposed. "Yes. Thank you for your help."

Drew grinned. His skin was more radiant that a pearl and smoother than glass. But, when the light hit him at a certain angle, he shimmered with green scales.

"I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing," he said, getting to his feet. "My room is the last one down the hall on the left. Knock anytime if you need anything or just want to talk."

"Thank you," Kevin said. The guy was like a flood. He should know. He'd caused a few.

Drew nodded again and Kevin took him in. He was tall and definitely had a swimmer's build. He was a fine male specimen. He noticed how his golden hair was really long and hanging down his broad back in a braided ponytail, dangling just below his butt. He could only imagine what it would like when it was splayed out under the sun.

"Goodnight," Drew waved from the door.

Kevin waved back as the door slid shut. He looked at the band around his wrist, cursing his aunt with deep wrinkles and liver spots. Perhaps he could somehow talk Warren into burning it off without marring his alabaster flesh.

Hmm, the men are so nice here.

~*~

Warren had made close to fifty dollars in tips as he finished wiping down the tables. The Paper Lantern was now closed for the night and nobody had mysteriously gotten their tires melted tonight.

"Go home now," Aunt Jade said, walking up. "You got school."

He nodded his head. This was her way of apologizing for mercilessly hounding him. He was a clutz and shied from people, but she was helping him.

"Check," she said, handing him a white envelope. "You hard worker. Good boy."

He took it from her delicate hand, telling them all goodnight before heading home. He was tired and really wanted a shower. He now had another check to go towards the car he wanted to buy and tips to play around with. Well, at least the bike contributed to keeping him in good shape.

His mother had been right. This job was good for him, not that he would ever say that to her. He had an image to maintain.

There was a note on the fridge for him when he got home.

_Hello Baby,_

_I just wanted to let you know that your papa has gone and broken out of confinement (again). Now don't you worry your sweet little head about nothing now, you hear? I'm only going to smash him just a little and break him just a bit. The first blow might even kill him deader than dead, if he's lucky, sweetheart. There is chicken in the oven and fries on the stove. Mama's big boy has to eat. Don't stay up too late now. You have school tomorrow._

_Mama loves her little pyromaniac. Oh, yes she does! Hugs and kisses!_

He just stood there, taking the note down, burning it to ash in his hand. The two of them were always doing this. He could still see that video on the news. His mom had been trying to strangle his dad with her bra and his dad had been trying to strangle her with his jockstrap. The whole thing had to be censored to the utmost extreme in order to be viewed by the general audience (thank god). Words were bleeped and images were blurred. Well, actually, the whole damn thing had been one long bleep and blur.

He walked up the steps, kicking his boots off in his room. He had left his television on again. A werewolf was chasing an 80's looking girl through a misty forest and zombies were doing the Moonwalk. Nobody will ever be able to top Thriller. They can mimic it all they want to, but nothing will be better than the original genius.

He stood in the shower, wondering if Kevin was okay. He wondered if they would have any classes together. Surely they would. He could still feel him squirming and struggling under him.

He washed the citrus smelling soap from his tan flesh, looking down at the orange suds swirling around his large feet. He closed his amber eyes, letting the hot water rain down on him.

He did know one thing. This was going to be a very different school year. That was for sure. He could already smell the difficulty.

He kept his mind focused. It was too early to get hard over something that might not ever happen. The last thing he wanted to do was fall, having nothing to catch him again.

He had learned his lesson the first time. This would have to be taken nice and slow. He would not rush like a blazing forest fire into something complicated as "friendship" again.

He would study this time. He always learned from his mistakes (for the most part).

Kevin Masters was a maelstrom.

He dried off, slipped on some clean boxers, brushed his pearly whites, and passed out on his pillow, dead to the world.

~*~

He could see fire as he walked across the desert sand. Rolling dunes were traveling like ocean waves all around him.

Dark clouds billowed and thunder echoed from high above as he walked towards the burning flame. Lightning flashed, illuminating the desolate darkness before him.

The flame was getting closer. It was as though it were moving towards him as he moved towards it.

The closer he got, the more the flame took the shape of a human. It was dancing.

He stood there with bolts of sun hot lightning flashing all around him and a man made of living flame stood before him. His smooth flesh was more luminous than the core of a volcano and his hair was like radiant sunbeams. He gazed into those brilliant amber stars that glowed at him from such a handsome face.

A small drop of rain kissed his cheek.

"Warren?"

Living fire reached out with a large hand, holding it for him to take hold of. He looked at that fiery hand, feeling the tremendous heat from it. Did he dare to take hold of it?

He slowly reached out with his own hand. His flesh was glowing like a silver star. His nails were long and shimmered like moonlight on the surface of frozen water.

Those blazing orange lips smirked and that large hand closed over his, pulling him into an embrace that felt like a blazing furnace. Molten hot lips crushed against his own, making him tremble and lose all sense of self. He was melting into him.

Thunder boomed and a hard rain began to fall. Lightning struck and the sand beneath their naked feet began turning into glass.

~*~

Kevin and Warren both sat up in their beds, gasping for breath. Kevin was soaked with sweat and Warren had a thin layer of frost coating him and his bed. They both looked down, seeing that they had made rather creamy messes in the fronts of their sleeping attire.

Both moaned, getting up to change.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. Please keep them coming. I enjoy reading them.**

**Flora.**


	4. Chapter Three

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP **

Chapter Three

Kevin had decided on wearing long sleeves in order to hide the metallic band around his wrist. The cerulean shirt fit him like a glove and the long sleeves flared out passed his fingers when he wasn't seated. The last thing he wanted was for the other students to find out that he couldn't use his abilities. That was just asking to be at the mercy of teenagers who didn't even know what the word _mercy _meant.

He made his way through the short breakfast line, mainly picking out fruits and a strawberry cereal bar. He wasn't in the mood for any of the fried crap being offered. It reminded him too much of home and he wasn't having any of it.

There was a table in the far corner of the cafeteria and that is where he chose to sit. It was well away from others and that was just fine with him. He didn't want to have to deal with people and it didn't look like anyone would ever want to choose to sit at the table anyway. It almost felt like a pissed mist enveloped the table, telling all who dared to walk near to just keep on walking with their annoying selves. This table would suit him just wonderfully.

He bit into his yellow apple, savoring the juicy crunch of sweetness as he chewed. He no longer went for the red ones. That would only cause people to call him Snow White all the more.

He saw a girl walking towards him and quickly put on his shields because she looked older. She was rather tall, had nice skin with a little too much makeup, and shoulder length brown hair. She was sort of pretty. Plus her skirt was way cute.

"Hi," she said, standing across from him, looking all tall and super. He bet she was the kind of girl that could make horny boys swoon into testosterone driven fits. She was in for a rather rude surprise. He was immune to vagina. "My name is Gwen."

He put his golden apple back down on his red tray. "I'm Kevin."

"I know who you are," she smiled a little malevolently, folding her slender arms across her chest. She leaned forwards across the table, making sure he got ample view of her twin mountains. "Tell me, what's it feel like to have your power cut off from you?"

He narrowed his stormy eyes and she smirked at him before turning to walk away. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a little wave with her hand. Just how the hell did she know that he was powerless at the moment? He had been so careful.

"If looks could kill," a deep voice said. "That princess would be six feet under right now."

It was Warren. He was dressed all in black again. The guy really needed to experiment with colors more. Black did look really good on him, but he just needed to flavor it up some. He needed to try some reds and yellows.

"Believe me," Kevin said, picking his tasty apple back up. "I'd use lightning to blast her down another ten."

The golden skinned teen gave him a crooked smirk, sitting down directly across from him. "This is my table, just so you know."

"Is that so?" He asked, cocking a delicately shaped brow. "I didn't see your signature scorch."

Warren gave him a rather feral grin, knocking with his fist from under the table.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You really lost it yesterday in confinement," Warren said, picking up a fried sausage with his plastic fork. He was speaking in a rather low voice. It almost felt like he didn't want anyone to see him conversing with him. "Are you feeling better?"

Kevin carefully nodded his head, catching on. Warren had a dark reputation. He was feeling somewhat better. His plan was to pretend to be a good little student so his aunt would take this damn bracelet off his wrist, and the moment she does, he was so out of here. He was going to take that flying bus back down to solid ground and join a traveling circus.

"Well, would you look at what we have here?" A rather nasal voice said. "Hothead is actually talking to somebody."

Kevin's eyes widened, watching the plastic fork melt in Warren's glowing hand.

"Do you want to say that to my face?" Warren asked, spinning around. Both of his muscular arms began to smoke. "Huh?"

"Calm down, Fire-Crotch," the tall, skinny blond said from beside the smirking fat guy who was just a little taller. "You don't want Principal Powers to lock you up again."

Warren's long hair began to billow like black smoke about his handsome face as he got to his booted feet. His glowing palms burst into flame, burning ever so bright. It reminded Kevin of the dream he had had last night. It almost took his breath away.

"What did you call me?"

"Oh dear," the fat guy snickered, putting both palms to his chubby cheeks. "I think we've gone and made Lava-Balls mad at us."

Warren took a step towards them. "Do you know what happens to rubber and fat when I get angry?"

"Are you threatening us?" The skinny guy asked, stretching out of shape.

The fat guy nodded his head, appearing on the other guy's side in a blink. He could either teleport or he was really fast. That just pissed Kevin off. The guy was like his father.

"I really think he is, Lash." That fat one said.

A few people were starting to gather around in order to watch the spectacle. Kevin felt like he was back in high school again. It never changed. Teens with powers are no different than those who don't. Powers only made them even bigger bullies.

All he wanted to do was just eat his breakfast in peace. That was all he wanted. Was that asking for too much?

"Oh, Snow White," the fat guy laughed, pointing at him. "I didn't know it was you. Are you planning on tasting Fire-Boy's magma when he gets you alone? Is that why you're over here sitting with him?"

"Shut up!" Warren yelled. The fire spread up his arms.

Lookers backed up a step.

"Warren," Kevin suddenly found himself warning, knowing exactly what these two jerks were trying to accomplish. They got off on picking at others. "Just let it go."

"Yes, Warren," the fat guy laughed. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do what your girly boyfriend says."

In that tiny little moment, Kevin made a promise to himself. When he got this bracelet off, he was going to make the tub of lard scream and piss himself before killing him dead.

"Come on, Warren," Kevin said, picking up his cereal bar, stuffing it into his bag. "You shouldn't listen to these low level pricks. You're above them."

The crowd gasped.

"What the hell did you just say?" The skinny one asked.

"You heard me," Kevin told them matter of fact. "The two of you are nothing but low level pricks. Warren and I are gods compared to you lowly worms."

Their faces reddened. Ah, had he struck a sensitive cord on their warped little instruments? He knew their type. There powers were nothing, so they had to make others feel like nothing as well.

"I can cause hurricanes, tornadoes, blizzards, and all kinds of other elemental shit that can royally fuck up people's lives if I choose to not outright take them."

Oh, that was a good name. Royal Fuck.

More people gasped as other's joined the circle. Apparently he wasn't acting very Hero-like at all. He was talking like a villain.

"On the other hand," he said, walking around the table to stand just a little in front of the fire god. "Warren can control the element which can destroy or create. He can burn down whole forests and cities or make a sword with his own two hands without ever needing a forge. He could probably live in the heart of a volcano without ever sweating. Hell, he could probably swim in it."

He looked over his shoulder. Warren's eyes were glazed with molten rage. His eyes reminded him of amber stones left in the sunlight.

"What can you two idiots do?" Kevin asked them, turning back. "Stretch out of shape and run really fast?" He threw up his hands, laughing. "Oh, I'm so impressed."

A few people snickered.

"You're nothing to me," he said. "And you're definitely nothing to Warren."

The two bullies looked as if they were ready to spit and cry in rage.

"And since the two of you now know your new places on the totem pole I've just reestablished," he said, turning away from them, feeling as if he were about to fall to his trembling knees. "You both really should run and duck whenever it thunders."

"Are you threatening us, you girly looking little bitch?" The fat ass sneered angrily. His face was turning purple with fury. He looked as though he were starting to get a pimple on his nose.

Double doors suddenly swung open. It was his aunt. She was dressed all in black, looking like a businesswoman about to tear down a few multi-billon dollar empires. He was very glad to see her because the two teens looked as if they were ready to kill him.

"Is there a problem here?"

"I've just been making friends, Auntie," he said, snatching hold of Warren's leather bag, tossing it at him. "Warren is going to show me where my first class is for today. I can't wait to learn how to be the best Super Hero I can be. I've discovered the pure bliss of helping people see their rightful places."

Whispers followed.

"Rightful places?" Principal Powers asked, sending students fleeing with a glance. The two bullies included.

He nodded his head. They all belonged under his heel, licking it until he told them to stop.

"Just go to your classes and keep out of trouble," his aunt said, turning on her heel.

He watched his aunt leave and turned around. Warren was glaring at him.

"What?"

"You just told two seniors off," the taller guy said, talking really low. "Do you have any idea what they might do in order to get even?"

Kevin fought not to gulp. He hadn't thought of that. It would be pretty hard to backup his threats with this bracelet on.

"Why didn't you just blast them?" Warren asked, stepping up to him.

Kevin didn't dare tell him the reason for some…reason. So, he told him something that was very true.

"I like hearing the sound of my own voice over thunder and screams of terror any day."

"You need to watch your back," Warren warned.

"Here," Kevin said, handing him his schedule. "Show me the places I must suffer today."

"Hmm," Warren said, taking it, looking it over. "We have second and third together."

"Cool," Kevin said, following him down some steps.

"Do you want to eat outside for lunch?" Warren asked. For some odd reason, his voice sounded very timid.

Kevin nodded. "Sure."

~*~

"Superman's kryptonite dildo!" Gwen screamed, throwing apples at the both of them. "I told you two idiots to get him to join my team, not piss him the hell off and turn him against you!"

"We're sorry!" Lash and Speed both cried, ducking and dodging her fruity wrath. "But you should have heard all the mean things he said and called us!"

"You're an idiot, Lash!" She yelled, narrowing her eyes to venomous slits. "And you're dumber than Joker's face, Speed!"

"I'm sorry," Lash said, stretching away from her fury.

"Me, too," Speed cried, racing behind a large box of frozen fish.

"Why does this crap always have to happen to me?" She hissed like Catwoman finding someone else using her litter box.

"Bad help?" Seven voices asked all at once.

She spun around, looking at the pretty black girl. "You got that right, Penny. These two have really messed things up."

"Not surprising," Penny smirked, leering at them. "That's what you get for recruiting those with their genitals on the outside."

Both guys glared at her.

Gwen snorted. "I guess I'm just going to have to lure him into my web myself," she said, running her manicured fingers through her hair. "And that pathetic little Stronghold who doesn't even have any powers at all."

"Hopefully Stronghold will never have any powers," Penny said. "It would serve him right for what his father did to you."

"Can we beat him up?" Lash asked. "I need to make myself feel good again. That icy little bitch is going to get it for saying those things."

"Not until we get that lazar blaster thingy!" Penny snapped at them. "Do you two ever listen?"

"They don't know how," Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "They can't hear anything over the stupid in their ears."

Penny nodded.

The two guys just looked at each other, shrugging.

_Kevin Masters would make a wonderful super weapon to have on my team. But, he's very beautiful…almost too beautiful…_

She spun around, looking at Penny. "Is he too beautiful to have on our team, Pen? I can't have someone looking more awesome than me. I simply won't have it."

"It would be better to have him on our team than to have him form his own league of Super Villains, Royal," she told her. "Plus, Masters was right. He and Peace have incredible powers. Just think of how powerful they'll be when they're of legal drinking age."

Gwen cocked her head to the side. "Is he more beautiful than me?"

Penny looked away.

That was when the suit came on.

"**PENNY!"**

"I'm kidding," the girl laughed, backing up a step from the super powered villainess. "Nobody is more beautiful than you, Royal Pain."

Gwen's nostrils flared. The girl was being sarcastic. Kevin Masters was more beautiful than her.

"**Oh, I can't stand it!" **She cried out in a deep and distorted voice. **"How can a male be more beautiful than I?"**

Penny ran to join the other two behind the large box of frozen fish.

"**Royal Pain won't stand for this!" **She yelled, stomping for the freezer door in really tall boots. **"Royal Pain will smash!"**

"Gwen!" Penny yelled, but it was too late.

A mountain of frozen food fell on all four of them

To Be Continued

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. I'm having a fun time working on it. Please keep telling me what all you think.

Flora.


	5. Chapter Four

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP **

Chapter Four

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door, you start screaming_

_Come on everybody what you hear for_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_I want to see you all on your knees, knees_

_You either want to be with me, or be me_

--Nelly Furtado (_Maneater_. This song just reminds me of Kevin on the warpath.)

Kevin was seated in front of Warren because the letter M came before the letter P. No student in the class had a last name beginning with the letters N or O. The seating assignment was kind of comical to him. The instructor was a real stickler when it came to order. All must be in correct order or chaos would devour everything. Everything had its rightful place and that is where it should stay. Did that mean lightning only belonged in the clouds and that it was being very naughty when it struck something on the ground dead or worse? Did Captain Order rant and rave during storms? If he could only get this stupid band off, he'd send this poorly named hero into an obsessive compulsive coma and giggle.

Dashing Chaos was his supreme nemesis. She would mix red marbles with the blue marbles, little marbles with the bigger marbles. Oh, she was a wicked one her. The evil vixen had nearly destroyed New York City when she had somehow managed to mix all of his Rice Crisps with Cocoa Crisps. In a small way, Kevin could actually see a little racism going on here as well. He was surprised the poor man hadn't yet been institutionalized. Didn't they have pills for this sort of illness now? It was rather shocking that the man didn't group people by the color of their eyes, hair, and skin. Oh, what about sexuality? If given the chance, would he do that? He quickly banished images of the Holocaust he had seen in normal school. Gays had been forced to wear pink triangles (hardly ever talked about). The Jewish people were made to wear stars of David. So many peoples were murdered because of their differences.

Hitler was _the _one super villain that nobody even liked to talk about. He was evil to the core and a stain that would never go away. His father had spoken very little about the evil man. He had possessed a very rare and dangerous power. Hitler had the power of speech. His voice could twist and warp the mind of any who could see and hear him, but they had to see and hear him both at the same time. The villain had enjoyed killing just for the sake of killing. He murdered millions just by speaking. He hadn't lifted a finger, but his voice commanded it all. Like an evil, unstoppable god, he had commanded their deaths just like the Christian god spoke life into existence. Many people, in certain small circles, actually think the villain divine and unholy, and that he is still alive somewhere, withered and powerless, that he had spoken for people to see and believe that he had taken his own life rather than face justice. How he had truly been defeated, nobody would ever say. He had asked his mommy once, but she had paled and told him to ride the pretty pony.

He quickly pushed all of that out of his mind. There was something seriously wrong with this instructor. That was for damn sure.

"Patience," Captain Order said, smiling like the early dawning of the rosy sun. "It is a powerful virtue, students."

Kevin looked at the square box that was put before him. It was closed and sealed up tight. He was beginning to get an annoyed feeling that he was about to have to do something tedious.

"Inside each box you will find…random…chaos," he said, breaking out into a fine sweat across his brow. "You…you will have until the end…end of class to make me not scream. The student who finishes first gets full credit and a homework pass."

The hero fled from the room and the boxes opened. Kevin looked down, seeing his box filled to the rim with gold, brass, and silver sewing needles.

Warren cursed from behind him and he turned to look. His box was filled to the rim with all kinds of seeds. He could make out corn and sunflower seeds. He had no clue what the rest were.

"Loose change," someone across the room said. "Hell, I'll be keeping this." Some laughed.

Kevin suddenly narrowed his eyes. Not only had he been given different shades of needles, but they also came in many different sizes and thread holes. He would have screamed thunder and spat lightning had he not had this stupid bracelet on.

What the hell kind of bullshit class was this? He sifted through the needles, getting even more pissed off as he looked at them.

"When that idiot walks back in here," he said, rising to his feet with the box in both hands. "I'm going to rain needles down on his stupid face."

Warren looked up at him from his own challenge. He remained silent, but his amber eyes were lit with amusement.

He gave the fiery stud an azure wink and strolled by him to the very back of the classroom. He would use the table to sort out all this hell.

He sat down in the chair, poured them all out into a pile, and began his chore. Five minutes in, he had never wanted to cuss and break things more in his life than he did right then and there.

That was when he froze like a tray of water in the freezer. He looked up, staring at Warren's broad back before him. The guy was a hothead, literally. He was impatient as well.

He began sifting through the needles again. His aunt had put him in this class to learn patience. He was in here learning how to control his anger.

_I am not an angry person! I am a pissed off, powerful as fuck teenager, who wants to be left the hell alone!_

He heard a small crack and then the hothead before him began to smoke like a waking volcano. "Sonofabitch!" Warren shouted, holding onto his box with both hands, setting it aflame. Corn seeds began to pop and popcorn popped all around him.

Kevin slowly rose to his feet, seeing Warren's bare hands sifting through ashes. There was scorched and burning popcorn all around his desk.

The seven other students in the small class were snickering and fighting not to. Two of them were actually trembling with the silent giggles. Warren must be some walking terror to instill that much fear.

He liked it. Oh, yes he did. He liked it very, very much.

The sexy pyro didn't even turn around to look at him. He just remained seated with his head slightly down.

Kevin took his seat once more. What was going through Warren's head right now?

The other students went back to their assigned tasks rather quickly. Were they in here because they had short tempers as well?

"I'm done!" The redheaded girl shouted, clapping her hands with joy. "I'm first!"

Kevin's left eye twitched. No. No they were not. He watched the other six work on with no complaints. They were in here to make him and Warren look bad.

His aunt was ruthless, manipulative, and evil. Well, he didn't mind. Let her think and believe what she wants and sees. He wasn't going to make an effort to change her opinion. He was his mother's son and she would never be able to see past it, no matter how well he chose to behave himself.

He glanced at the girl's neat rows of buttons. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, striking them, making them look like colorful jewels.

All the rest soon followed, leaving him to be last. He wasn't even half done.

"I'm still going to keep all this change," The blond headed boy snickered to the rest.

He looked away and could then feel all their eyes on him. Oh, he hated being looked at like they were looking at him, but at least he was something worth being looked at. He was fucking gorgeous and he hoped Warren thought so as well.

He had nine rows of different needle types, sizes, and thread holes. Their colors were also factored in as well. He still had a small mountain to sort through. There was no way in hell he was going to finish in time.

Warren hadn't moved an inch after killing his project. He was seated like a stoic statue, burning with some molten angst.

Kevin hissed when he pricked his ring finger. A small, crimson bead pooled to the snowy surface. He put it to his lips, sucking on it. He felt like screaming at one of those patient saints to help him before he started practicing his rusty acupuncture skills he never had.

The classroom door slid open. "Time," Captain Order said, poking his head in. "Good work, Cindy."

The redhead beamed.

"Good job to the rest of you," he said, stepping no further into the room. He wouldn't even look at Warren and him. "As for you, Warren and Kevin…"

And that was where Kevin zoned out. He refused to listen to the pretty powerful stupid that was being spewed from the lips of a fool. He had better things to do; like plotting an escape.

"The two of you will stay behind, clean up your miserable failure, and try again tomorrow. Neither of you will ever advance forward in my course, unless you complete that which I assign you with shiny colors (in their correct sequences, of course). You two should be ashamed at even daring to make such lousy attempts. Where are your pride and your will to accomplish? You will both have a detention."

Kevin rolled his eyes and yawned. The fool hadn't even given him credit or acknowledged that he had tried. At least he had tried. Warren had at least tried, too. Plus, he would have snapped and destroyed way before Warren. It was this damn bracelets fault.

The other students left with Captain Order and Warren was silent as he began sweeping up the mess he had made. Kevin had thought him adorable with scorched popcorn smoking all around him.

Kevin used his hand to sweep all the needles back into the box and closed it. He then noticed Warren looking at him.

"What?" He asked, feeling a slight shyness creep upon him, biting him on the ass. He felt stupid for feeling it. What did he have to be shy about? He was powerful, smart, and beautiful. He didn't get shy. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"At least you tried," Warren said, bending over, using a shiny metallic dustpan. It sucked up all the stuff he had swept into a neat pile.

Kevin felt his pale cheeks begin to turn pink and he wanted to throw the table at him for making it happen. He shook his head and settled on smiling instead. Warren was a really smart guy. If he had seen him blush, he made no mention of it.

"You tried your best, too," Kevin told him, stepping around the desk. "I'm just mad that you didn't think to save that popcorn from falling at your feet. I'm hungry."

Warren laughed and fiddled with the dustpan. His fingers looked a little nervous. "I think this thing has a reverse button."

Kevin liked his laugh. It was warm. It reminded him of a warm fire burning in a fireplace that had just been decorated for Christmas. He could almost smell the hot apple cider his mom would fix.

"Anyway," Warren said, putting the dustpan down. "It will soon be time for lunch. Do you still want to eat outside with me?"

Kevin thought about teasing him a little for making him blush, but decided against it. He nodded his head instead. "I hope the cafeteria has something good today."

Warren cocked a dark brow and snorted. "Keep on hoping, Stormy."

Kevin smiled. It was wicked. "Prepare," he said, snatching the broom from the bigger teen, giving it a good and graceful twirl around, "for one hell of a good ass sweeping, War." He struck a wild pose, ready to attack.

Warren's fiery brow rose a little higher this time. "That was pretty good," he said and then chuckled. "You…sweep my ass…"

Kevin grinned. "Ninjutsu Broom Technique Forty-Two."

Warren folded his muscular arms across his broad chest. "You do remember that I can scorch that little stick, right?"

"Not before I give your head a good whack or forty-two," he smiled rather disarmingly. He leaned forward a little. "Hence the name," he whispered.

A loud bell chime began to ding with the dong and they both made swift moves at each other. The broom handle was softly resting against Warren's left cheek and Warren had a gentle hand around Kevin's smooth throat.

They were both smiling at each other. If they danced one more step, at a certain angle, they could have kissed.

"That was the bell," he said.

Warren nodded, not removing his large hand. "Yes, it was."

Kevin gently tapped his golden cheek with the wooden handle. "Shouldn't we be going then?"

The taller teen took a small step back, letting his hand drop to his side. He nodded again, only slower this time.

"Friends," Kevin said, holding out his shapely hand. He wanted to make it official.

Amber eyes glowed and Warren's larger hand felt hard and rough, but gentle and really warm. His shake was strong and firm.

"Friends," he said, sounding like he was trying the word out for the very first time ever.

Kevin felt like making a rainbow. He couldn't wait until lunch, even if the food was nasty. He left the classroom with Warren, remembering almost what real happiness was. It made him feel good, for the moment.

To Be Continued…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Note: I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update. Class, work, and all that real life crap. I would also just like to say a few things about Kevin. I have made him physically perfect in almost every way. Even though the boy looks flawless, he is royally fucked up on the inside. The boy is a hot mess. He has been motherless and emotionally abused by his father for most of his life. His father struck him in the face once, and had locked him in a closet, hence his crazed fear of closed and tight spaces. I just wanted a severe contrast. He is perfect on the outside, but hideously scarred and bleeding on the in.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story. I think it is going to get really dark later on. There is a lot of darkness in Kevin. He is so dark and twisty when he wants to be. Warren also has a lot of darkness in him, too. I'm thinking something is going to happen to where Kevin has to take care of him.

Thanks for the reviews and send me a message if you have any questions at all.

Flora.


	6. Chapter Five

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP **

Chapter Five

Kevin stood at the railing, watching the sea of white clouds roll by like ocean waves below him. They reminded him of fluffy cotton puffs when the sun would change their color from white to pink to crimson. He felt like a god looking down from Mount Olympus. If it hadn't been for the band around his wrist, he could have commanded the clouds to dissipate, so he could actually see beyond them.

A warm breeze ruffled his dark locks and it smelled of wildflowers from the gardens. He loved being outside and feeling the warmth of the sun's golden rays on his flesh. It didn't matter how long he stood under the blazing sun, his flesh would never grow any darker than bleached bone. When one could hold lightning hotter than the very surface of the sun in hand, there was no fear of getting a nasty sunburn.

"You look lost," Warren spoke from beside him. He met his warm amber eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

Kevin took a moment to take a little look around, making sure the two of them were alone. He then proceeded to show the handsome stud his metallic problem. He watched how those fiery eyes began to burn just a little smokier.

The larger teen gently took hold of his wrist, turning it over, peering closer at the cruel device. Warren narrowed his eyes and his brutal lips twitched a little. Kevin loved the warmth of his hands. They were so big.

"Of all the trouble I've caused," he finally said, tapping it a few times with his index finger. "Principal Powers never once put one of these things on me."

Kevin sighed, rolling his eyes. It was just like his aunt. One minor infraction and he was forced to wear a slave device.

"It is something new," he told him, admiring his red highlights in his dark hair. "Do you think you could get it off me?"

Warren looked thoughtful and then slowly shook his head. He couldn't take it off of him without injuring him in the process. Kevin had to work really hard to hide his disappointment. He didn't want it to register on his face at all.

He then laughed when Warren suddenly began to snap at him for being helpless and standing up to two bullies without the use of his abilities. It made him smile. Warren was concerned for him and that warmed him right up.

"What if they jump you from behind?" Warren asked him. "Those two are fools, but they're sneaky fools."

Kevin considered his concern, but continued to smile. "I almost swept your ass, remember?"

Warren pursed his lips. "_Almost_ being the keyword, of course."

Kevin told him that he didn't need to worry about him. He was a big boy. He could lace his own shoes and walk across a street without having to hold someone's hand.

Warren chuckled lightly and Kevin proceeded to admire him. He watched him from within heavenly azure secrecy, studying the way his body moved and the way his muscles worked underneath all that sleek darkness he wore. He really liked Warren's leather boots. They looked like something a character from a fantasy novel would wear.

A character from a fantasy novel? Now that was just comical. He was a fantasy character and his world was one big fucked up novel on crack. If he were to write a book about his life, nobody would believe most of the shit he'd been through. There was no way the great and moral Dasher could be a child abuser. Let's all blame it on the lesbian. She is the evil one after all.

He shook his head and put his pale hands on the metal railing. Society is full of fools and idiots who can't see beyond their own stupidity. He thought back on how his father had punished him for using his powers to hurt those who had hurt him. He had hated those children. His father cared more about their safety than his own son's wellbeing. He still hated them. Sure, he might sound selfish, but fuck them. He didn't know those whores. They could have died and he wouldn't have batted a single, long eyelash. People will find any excuse to hurt someone in order to make themselves feel superior, more important, better even. People will always need each other to hate. Well, he was better than them all. He was superior and he should have been more important to his own goddamn father.

"Do you hate normal people?" He asked like a bolt flashing across the blue in his eyes. "People who have no powers…"

Warren looked at him. "Sometimes I do…"

Kevin pushed away from the railing and walked over to stand in the cool shade of a tall tree. He heard Warren's footsteps following after him.

He sat down under the tree, resting his slender back against the thick trunk. He thought about telling Warren about his school experience, but quickly thought better of it. He didn't want to tell him all about his fucked up life. It was too painful and he didn't want to subject him to it. Plus, they had only just met yesterday. He still needed to makeup for the fiasco in the confinement chamber. He had really lost his head.

"Our kind," Warren said, taking a seat on the other side of the tree, resting his broad back against the thick brown of the smooth trunk, "can be just as bad, even more so."

Kevin had to agree with him. People with super powers and people without were all people. All are capable of terrible cruelty and malice. Most just like to hurt others, because the majority rules the land. One doesn't want to be left out and risk being grouped with the prey.

"I really need to get this thing off me, War," he said, pulling his knees up to chest, resting his chin on them. He began to rock back and forth, snickering as Warren told him not to call him that. "I find it kind of ironic that your last name is Peace."

Warren was silent.

"I take it the name is your father's."

Warren told him that he was correct. He knew he had been. But, it was always nice to have confirmation.

"A deadly super villain with the last name Peace," he said. "It almost seems like fate that he would go dark. A man named Peace blowing up a city."

Warren remained quiet.

"Almost like this great country we're floating above," he smiled. "A country which promotes and stands for peace is bombing away and ravaging foreign powers as we speak."

"You're rambling, Stormy."

"I know," he said, putting his cool palms over his eyes. "A country of peace, freedom, and justice…"

It was all a lie. If there was justice, peace, and freedom, then this place wouldn't be the stinking hellhole that it was. If this country was what it was supposed to be, some shining city upon the hill, then his mother would never have had to use her devastating powers of nature and go to prison. He blamed faulty government and useless religions.

He could still see his mom when she had warred with Washington.

"_You puny little people think your whiny, prejudice, anti-feminist, homophobic god is someone to fear," she had thundered, heralding in the months of storms and destruction. "You conditioned fools don't even know the meaning of fear."_

He had seen her on the television, clothed in her power. She had floated above them all, crackling with lightning.

"_I shall teach you fear," she howled with the freezing winds. "This Goddess will damn you all!"_

Every senator and congressman had to take public transportation in order to get home that darkening day. She had sent twister after twister through all the parking lots, destroying every vehicle in her sights.

"Do you miss your father?" He whispered, getting to his knees.

"Do you miss your mother?" Warren replied.

Kevin lowered his head, looking at the stones under his hands. "I do."

"Sometimes," Warren answered him. "I miss him sometimes."

Kevin could instantly tell his was lying. Warren missed his father terribly. It was in the way he spoke.

"Puberty," Warren said. "Mom was a nightmare."

Kevin snorted in surprise.

"She made me watch videos," he told him. "And read lots of books. There were lots and lots of naughty books."

Kevin began to laugh. His own father was emotionally retarded. Puberty had been something not discussed. He had to secretly read books at the library.

"Safer sex," Warren sighed. "She demonstrated what to do using a cucumber."

Kevin pictured that and laughed.

"If you tell anyone," Warren growled low in his throat. "I will burn you alive, Stormy."

Kevin crawled around to kneel beside him. "Who am I going to tell? I only know you."

Warren's eyes glowed with a pale crimson light. "That's sad."

"Pot, kettle, black," Kevin deadpanned.

Amber orbs flashed. White teeth appeared behind a small smile.

"Thanks for the lunch, War," he said, rising to his feet. "Sorry for rambling about a bunch of nothing."

"Where are you going?" Warren asked, getting to his own feet, towering over him. "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

"I want to go walk through the greenhouse," he told him. "My mom used to have one."

He remembered all her beautiful hydrangeas. She had told him that they attracted rain.

He could smell the sweet scent of flowers on the warm wind. He used to hide amongst the flowers and his mom would come looking for him. She had always pretended not to know where he was and he would jump out and surprise her.

This place was bad for him. It was making him trip and stumble down Memory Lane. He was thinking more and more about his mommy.

"Hey," Warren said, catching his flighty attention. "There is this really cool arcade I sometimes go to on the weekend. Would you like to checkout a few games with me sometime? Zombie War is fun."

Kevin smiled. It was almost like the guy was asking him out on a date.

He nodded. "I'll see if I can try and escape the dragon."

Warren smirked. "Just let me know then."

Kevin suddenly thought warren to look a little wolfish there for a tiny second. It had caused his heart to jump around like a cracked out bunny in his chest.

"I will," he told him, beginning to walk away. He looked back over his shoulder. "Do try and not blow up shop class."

Warren growled after him, telling him to shut up. Oh, yes. The stud was most definitely wolfish. He wondered what those teeth would feel like as they hungrily grazed along his milky skin.

~*~

Warren watched Kevin walk away from him and felt like he was on fire inside. He had actually managed to ask him out to have some fun.

It would have been too weird to ask him out to the Paper Lantern. That would have been a date.

He then smiled, because his plan was full proof. Playing videogames always made a person hungry. So, after they both got done saving the world from moldy zombies, he would ask him to the Paper Lantern. It was perfect.

But, he had heard a lot of bitterness and sadness in Kevin's voice. He had clearly seen them both in his blue eyes.

They were both alike in a lot of ways. He could still feel the smaller teen struggling from under his larger frame. He had never seen someone so sacred and angry.

"_I WILL BLOW YOU AWAY!"_

Oh, he hoped so. He had never blown or been blown in that way before. He had blown a lot of times. There were scorch marks all over the place to prove it.

Kevin Masters was smart, funny, powerful, beautiful, and sarcastic as hell. He wanted to just give him lots and lots of flowers.

He suddenly blinked. Now he was being all mushy. He would give him scorched roses as a gag gift if the guy turned out to be like him when it came to fooling around in bed.

He still saw Kevin from that amazing dream. Kevin had looked like winter crowned in white flesh, with the moon in his blue eyes. The sand had turned to glass under their feet as the storm had shattered the roaring sky above their heads.

It has only been two days and he was already dreaming and fantasizing about Stormy. There was something there. He could smell the smoke and feel the sparks between them. He wanted to fan them into a monstrous firestorm.

His fingernails began to glow with a molten heat. He wanted to taste those lips that had subdued him in the dream. He had gotten so lost in that erotic kiss.

He quickly tossed his uneaten food away and quickly willed the lust in his pants back under control before walking back inside. He didn't need to be late for class again.

~*~

Royal Pain had been watching it all from her computer monitor. The joystick only got stuck the twice. The smile which graced her pretty face would have sent Scarecrow running from the sight of such awesome terror.

It was clear that Masters had a lot of hate in him and Peace was clearly enchanted with him. She began to giggle. Recruiting the two of them might not be so hard after all.

"Gwen," Penny said. "What are we going to do about Stronghold?"

"We're going to befriend the loser," she answered. "And when we have the device, I shall shred and can him like dolphins."

An angry squeal had them both jump.

"Nobody touches the dolphins!" A loud voice roared.

"Clark Kent sucking deep-fried bull balls," Royal Pain hissed. "Don't do that, Drew!"

"Clark Kent?" Penny asked.

Royal Pain looked at her. "Don't let those fake glasses fool you."

Drew cursed at her in fluent dolphin. It was the kind of foul language that gave split ends split ends.

"And then I'll finish with a Crayola brand crayon!" He finished in English. "And then we'll see what tune it is you'll be singing!"

Royal Pain just looked at the psycho. The guy was insane. It must be all the saltwater he breathed. If it wasn't for his awesome powers, she would have locked him in a tanning bed, and left him to bake like a fish under the sun.

It took her several minutes to placate the fish prince. He was very tender when it came to dolphins. She should have known better. Fish are people, too and they should all try and coexist peacefully.

"The bell," Gwen said, powering down, fixing her hair. "I can't be late. Dr. Fritz is quizzing us on atomic-cellular booms."

"And just what the hell is that?" Penny asked.

"Messy," she answered. "It has something to do with the mouth and throat."

Penny blinked, suddenly looking disgusted.

"Blow jobs?" Drew asked.

Gwen looked at him. "Oh, did you read Lex Luthor's memoir, too?"

Drew nodded. "That guy's bedroom life is like a fall off a mountain."

Gwen nodded. "What do you think he means by when he said he penetrated Superman's Fortress of Solitude and stole away with his crystal spear?"

Drew blushed. "Everything but the literal meaning."

"I think so to," she said, going through her purse. "Gum?"

**To Be Continued.**

Please take the time to **review**. Thank you, all!

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP**

Chapter Six

The warm room was dark and the only sound was that of skilled fingers typing away on a keyboard. A fragrant candle was the only light, save for the pale glow from the oval computer screen. The red candle smelled of fresh apples, all crimson and poisonously evil.

A door automatically opened from behind. It made a swoosh noise as it did so.

"I kiss like a princess, goddamn it!"

"Well, fuck you, bitch!"

"Bite me, cunt!"

"Suck on it, puss!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Cow!"

"Toad!"

"Will you two fools just shut the fuck up? I'm trying to take over the goddamn world!"

Instant silence fell. The room didn't feel quite so warm anymore. In fact, it felt like a graveyard for obsolete technology in the dead of winter.

Gwen spun around in her whirly chair (not meaning to spin around multiple times), and glared at the two irate cheerleaders, when she finally managed to stop her spinning around with her sharp heel. She blew her bangs out of her face with a whoosh.

"Why the hell are you yelling at yourself like that for, Penny?"

A loud slap was immediately followed by a shrill yelp.

"Why the hell did you just hit yourself for, Penny?"

Both pissed off Penny's turned towards her.

"Cheer for S.H.I.T. started it, Royal!" Penny #2 snapped, snarling at her mirror image beside her.

"Bitch, please. I did not such shit," Penny #1 rolled her eyes, looking away. "I was clearly making an innocent observation."

Gwen cocked her head to the side. It wasn't like Penny to argue and fight with herself like this. This was all so very strange indeed.

"An observation based on shit!" Penny #2 yelled. "I do not kiss like a frog!"

Gwen blinked both eyes, cocking both brows at the same time. Penny had been making out with herself?

"Yes, you do," Penny #1 went on, nodding her head. "You had your slimy tongue all over my gorgeous lips and flapping it against my nostrils. I thought I was going to choke."

Penny #2 shrieked. "I wish you had choked, bitch! Oh, don't you dare make me take my shoe off! I'll beat your stupid face in and then I'll be the pretty one!"

"_**Cut it out!"**_ Gwen commanded, using her angelically demonic voice. Both girls froze, but continued to glare at each other with venom.

She honestly had no clue how to deal with this at the moment. All she wanted to do was finish the party invitations she had been working so hard on. They had to be wonderful. Her genius plan was coming along so well and it was perfectly flawless. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Quit it!" She yelled again. "Stop trying to pull your hair out, Penny!"

Was Royal Pain seriously going to have to step in and smack a crazy bitch? She wasn't even dressed for this kind of bullshit either.

There was a sudden loud popping sound and Penny was one person once more. Gwen just shook her head at her, happy that was over.

"And just how did all of this happen to take place?" She finally just asked the girl.

Penny shrugged. "I got bored."

Gwen only stared.

"I'm a hot mess," Penny suddenly defended. "I'd fuck me."

(If this were an anime fiction, Gwen would have been hit on the top of her head by Japanese characters and fallen through the first few floors. But, since this isn't an anime fiction, she settled on pinching Penny's left arm as a suitable punishment.)

"Focus," Gwen told her, snapping her painted fingers before the girl's dark eyes. "We're so close to making my evil dream an even eviler reality."

Penny nodded, rubbing where she had been mercilessly pinched. "Sorry…"

Gwen waved it away.

"What is that smell?" Penny asked, sniffing the air. "Is it that candle you got?"

"It is," Gwen smiled, pointing to it. "Frostbite sent it to me."

Penny gawked. "She did?"

"Uh huh," Gwen beamed. "She made it and sent it to me from jail."

"Aw," Penny giggled. "It's nice to know she's learned a new skill."

Gwen agreed. "Freezing men's balls off must get so boring after a while."

Penny pursed her lips. "You think so?"

Gwen thought about it and then shook her head. Both girls laughed out loud. They mimicked the dickless guys' reactions and howled with wicked glee.

"My balls are blue!" Gwen mocked in a high pitched wail of terror."

Penny made a poking motion with her finger. "And they just shattered, too."

Both girls screamed with fun.

The door slid open and Drew walked in. He was only wearing a pair of skin tight swimming trunks and he was wet. His body was so fine.

"Hmm," Gwen suddenly mused.

Penny stopped laughing. "What?"

"Masters lives in the dorms," she said. "Huh, Drew?"

The blond nodded. "He does. Have you seen my clothes? I seem to have misplaced them again."

She ignored his silly question. Why in the world would he want to clothe all that naked hotness up for?

"And he's suck a pre…pr…pret…pretty little thing," she finally managed to puke out like a good bulimic.

"For a guy," Drew said. "He's gorgeous."

"Where the hell are you going with this, Royal?" Penny asked.

Royal Pain smirked and lesser worlds shook with terror because of it. She suddenly had an explosive idea. All she needed to do was concoct the correct sequence for inducing a certain chemical attraction.

"Drew," she silkily said, sliding up next to the green eyed hunk of muscle. "How would you like to get yourself a boyfriend?"

The blond shrugged his broad shoulders. "Would I have to give up Echo?"

Gwen made a sudden face. "Echo? There's no echo. Penny?"

"I didn't hear shit."

"Echo's my buddy, Gwen," he said.

She had the sudden urge to strike him dead. "Who is Echo?"

"He's my dolphin," he answered her. "Duh."

"Yeah," she said, leading him by the arm. "You can keep your little pet."

"Pet?" He gasped, sounding hurt. "Echo is my true love. He's my one and only."

Penny simply gawked. "I do believe we've finally tripped and fallen head first over that pretty little pink line, Gwen."

"Really?" Gwen asked, finally snapping with teeth. "You think!"

Drew grinned, speaking dolphin. For all Gwen knew, he was probably reciting some sappy under the sea poetry. She really hated poetry. Poetry is shit.

"But," she said, having him to take a seat. "Wouldn't you like to be on top of Masters, possessing him with all your might while he squirms like a worm on a hook under you?"

Drew shook his head. "I didn't sign up for evil in order to rape someone."

"Oh, all right then," Gwen sighed, wanting to kick him. She had this thing for abused boys. They're so hot. "How about you woo him like **Darkness** did that frilly little bitch in _Legend_?"

Penny clapped. "I so heart that movie, Royal. We should so have a movie night."

Gwen readily agreed.

Drew put on a thoughtful face. "I do need to check in on him again tonight."

Gwen nodded, moving in closer. "And…"

"See if he is settling in all right," he went on. "The poor guy seems to be really stressed out since he got the bracelet on his wrist."

Gwen agreed. _He's fucking helpless. You could so take him!_

"And how are you going to help him with that stress?" She asked, feeling hungry all of a sudden.

He scratched his blond head. "I'll make him a good cup of jasmine tea."

Gwen made a fist behind her back. She wanted to bring it down over his head hard enough to make him piss seawater.

"You do that then," she instructed him, snatching hold of Penny in a twirl of motion. "I want for you to set up plan ZE3A. I need Stronghold on my arm."

The cheerleader grinned. "Fun."

If all else failed, she could transform two of the most powerful students in the school into babies, too. Then she could raise them up to be her two most powerful boot lickers.

"And I'll be sure to scar that…be…bea…beau…beaut…beautiful face of his, too."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"I can take him swimming."

"Oh?" Penny asked. "And drown him?"

"No," the blond told her. "I can show him that I'm a really cool guy, too. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

Gwen kept laughing. It was the evil thing to do in a moment like this.

"Is she all right?" He finally asked. "She seems a bit off."

"She got an A minus on her…"

"**SHUT UP, BITCH!"** Royal Pain boomed, spinning around. **"OR I'LL CUT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, BECAUSE I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP."**

"Well," Drew said, getting to his naked feet, sauntering towards the door. "I got plankton to count."

He was gone.

"Are you done?" Penny asked.

Gwen nodded. "I'm so done."

"Really, Gwen?" She asked. "Are you really?"

"Am I going to have to get the wooden spoon?"

Penny stepped back. "I'll hush."

"Good."

~*~

Kevin hadn't gone to his next class. He was still in the large greenhouse, curled up on his side amidst all the sweet blooming orchids. They were flowering pink and pale blue all around him. He was going to have to come back during the night when the moonflowers bloomed. It was funny how they would only blossom under the face of the silver moon. He couldn't wait to smell them and sit among them as well. It would almost feel just like being at home.

He scratched the tip of his nose, where a crimson-yellow butterfly had landed earlier, and sighed because it had all been in his head and it depressed him all over again. He had fantasized that Warren had come in after him, spinning him around, and pulling him in for one blazing kiss that sent the sun spinning around the earth for once.

The taller teen had then lowered him down among the pale pink roses, pressing his larger body down against him, and went at him like a bandit robbing a guarded palace blind during the day. Oh, his mind was such a naughty world. His hormones were kicking in again.

He rolled his blue eyes and sat up in a graceful motion, looking at all the green around him. It was so warm in here and felt so very nice. The smell of blooming blossoms and fresh earth filled him with a memory of his mother's warmth.

"How come he doesn't ever see me?" A girl's sad voice asked from behind him. "I'm always standing right in front of him."

He looked over his slender shoulder. The light voice was coming from on the other side of a giant hydrangea bush. The flowers were a deep violet.

He got to his knees and crawled through the jungle of sweet smelling colors. Who dared to interrupt his alone time? Couldn't they see he had a lot of nothing to do?

TBC…


	8. Chapter Seven

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP**

Chapter Seven

Crawling through the bushes, Kevin followed the female voice. Peeking out from a flowering shrub, he spotted the girl who had refused to use her powers the other day in the gym. Cocking a shapely brow, he wondered who she was talking to. There was nobody there. Was the girl mental?

"He never sees me," she went on, sighing and sighing some more, like young girls do in those simple little chick flicks. "I try to be a good friend. Really, I do, but he just makes me so…angry."

Kevin fought really hard not to roll his eyes. If this were a movie, this would be the part where he went tumbling out of the bushes, landing at her feet, quickly coming up with some lame ass excuse as to why he was there. But, since this wasn't a movie, he continued to listen to the crazy girl.

"And just who does that girl think she is?" The redhead continued. "Looking and winking at my Will like that."

Kevin finally noticed that the girl was speaking to a rose and that the flower was blooming bigger and brighter. It was the most beautiful rose he had ever seen. The more she spoke, the bigger and redder the rose became. It looked the color of spilled blood.

She had the power to manipulate plants. He wondered if she was somehow related to Pamela Isley, known now as Poison Ivy. Could the two of them be cousins? Poor Poison's poisonous uterus would never be able to carry a child to full term.

"I know," the redhead said, spinning away from the rose. "I'll invite him over to my place tonight. We can have a movie night and I'll pretend to fall asleep against his shoulder."

Kevin blinked several times from his hiding place. Was this girl for real? That was the oldest trick in the book (you know, the book that was never written. The author got bored with people and their powerful fucked up stupid). But, since both of them seemed to be pretty stupid, the whole thing would probably work out in her favor.

Still, he was confused. Why hadn't she revealed her powers? She could control plants. That was damn impressive. Instead of being stuck in Sidekick classes, she could be in…and that was when it struck him right between the eyes. Because that Will guy didn't have any powers yet, she was willing to sacrifice for him. That was why she didn't reveal them.

_Aw_, he thought to himself, _she really does love him_. _And here I am being a jaded asshole, judging them because my heart is colder than Frostbite's cunt. _

He mentally punished himself for saying _cunt_. It was such an ugly word for the female reproductive organ, but it sure as hell was fun to say. _Cunt, cunt, cunt, cunting cunt features. _

It made him laugh (in his head). He didn't want to be discovered just yet.

In the distance, a bell began to chime. He pulled back and the redhead gasped in sudden shock.

"Oh, no!" She practically wailed, grabbing at her hair. "I totally missed class."

The rose began to shrink as she quickly exited the silent greenhouse. Kevin watched the flower with unblinking eyes. The rose got small and smaller, until it was an unopened bud on the bush.

Crawling from the hydrangeas, he got to his feet, walked over and poked the blossom with his right index finger. It was a bud, all right, but he could still smell its ghostly perfume. He wished he could bottle the scent and keep it by his bedside.

So, little Miss Flower Power was in love with that powerless twit and sacrificed her higher standing in the school because of it. He wanted to call her an idiot, but he couldn't. That would make him a hypocrite.

A sudden weight fell on his shoulders. Since he had skipped his last class for the day, he was sure his aunt already knew. There was no way he was going to be able to escape and go have fun with Warren now. She would surely to see to that.

Leaving the greenhouse, he left his memories behind that steamy glass. He didn't want his mother following him right now. There were things he needed to face and get over, but it was going to take time.

"And," he said, fiddling with the bracelet on his wrist. "I need to find a way to get you off."

"Hey!" A loud voice called to him, causing him to spin around, looking down the hallway to his left. "I've been looking for you, Kev!"

Kev?

His left eye twitched. Now he was pissed and he couldn't let anyone hear about it.

It was Stronghold.

"Yes?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at him as if he were but a flea.

"Principal Powers is looking for you," the slightly taller boy spoke, catching his breath. "And she looked really mad."

A tickle ran down Kevin's spine.

Mad? Whatever for?

"Was she ranting?" Kevin asked him.

Stronghold nodded. "Her lips were moving, but she was making no sound."

Biting his bottom lip, Kevin quickly darted around the guy and took off running as if his feet were small twisters.

"Kevin!"

He stopped so suddenly, if anyone had been looking, it would have looked as if he had ran face first into a glass wall. He actually stumbled backwards several steps, spun around and faced his pissed off looking aunt.

"Hi," he said, putting on his icy face, looking all aloof and uncaring.

She stepped forwards, crossing her arms. "Where have you been?"

"In the greenhouse," he shrugged, wondering why she wasn't telling off little Miss Flower Power. "I went to go look at the flowers, found some weed instead, smoked it and fell asleep. I do hope I've not pissed the owner of that pretty plant off."

His aunt's face fell into shadow.

"Why did you skip class?" She asked, face glacial and darkening more.

He turned his face away from her.

"Give me an answer, Kevin."

Her voice gave no room for question.

Like a descending funnel, his temper began to roar in his head. Struggling with himself, he fought to stay as calm as possible.

"I want this thing off me," he hissed, holding up his wrist. "I hate that bastard son of a cunt I call dad. I hate that bastard son of cunt for sending me here. I hate this place. I hate you. I hate you most of all."

He saw her darkening face suddenly pale.

The crazy smile he suddenly gave was twisted and scary.

"Do you know the things he did to me?" He asked, grinning all the more, eyes widening fractions at a time. "Do you want to know all the things he did to me when you helped him send my mommy away?"

His perfect beauty cracked and his face was terrifying. All the scars and blood seemed to fall and shatter like glass at his feet.

"Mommy loved me!" He screamed, long and shrill, echoing.

"Kevin…"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, trembling and stumbling back.

He laughed.

"You don't know. You don't know. You never had to see the blood under my torn and bleeding fingernails. You never had to listen to all the yelling and the sounds that utility belt made against my back! You never had to see me crouching and crying in an empty house!"

Principal Powers took another small step towards him. The look on her face was that of deep pain, like a stabbing wound from behind.

"This will teach you to look like her!" Kevin mimicked, acting as if he were taking a swig from a big bottle and swinging a belt. "This will teach you to look at me with those same goddamn eyes!"

He backed away some more.

"I hate you for looking like my mother!" He snarled. "I hate the way my heart feels when I see you step into a room or walk around a corner. I hate how my brain cries "MOMMY" when I see you."

He squeaked when she suddenly had him in her arms, holding him tight and close to her. She had moved so fast, he had not registered anything.

"LET ME GO!" He suddenly cried, struggling to get free. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING ME WITH HIM!"

She didn't let him go. She just continued to hold him, allowing him to struggle and scream all he wanted. Physically, she was stronger than him. He couldn't harm her.

In the end, all he could do was pant and breathe through his falling tears.

In silence, she ran her hand through his long hair and wiped the tears from his cheeks. His blue eyes looked weary and drained.

Taking his hand, she led him back to her private wing.

OOOOO

"That boy be crazier than a fox in a pregnant hen's house," Penny commented from her seat beside Gwen. "Let me put him in a sack, beat it with a stick real good and let him loose at the nearest bank."

Gwen giggled, actually entertaining the idea. It would be funny and she was running a little low on cash. Hell hath no fury like a super villainess broke.

"She knew," Gwen said, sitting back, tapping her fingers together in a wicked manner.

Penny looked over at her. "You mean…"

Gwen nodded. "She knew exactly what Masters went through and yet she didn't do a thing about it."

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Oh, yes," Gwen said, rising to her feet. "And we're going to be the ones to enlighten him on that fact."

A loud crash came from behind, causing them both to jump in a fright.

"What the fuck are you fools fucking up now?" Gwen roared, spinning around in her comfy chair.

Lash and Speed looked up from the floor.

"Oh, no," Gwen moaned, looking down. "Not my laser…"

Penny ducked behind her chair.

Gwen's pretty face distorted, the suit came on and the spandex cracked the tinted windows.

**TBC…**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Flora**


	9. Chapter Eight

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP**

**Chapter Eight**

Principal Powers had her only nephew take a seat on her nice leather sofa. A warm fire was burning from within the jaws of a large lion's gaping maw. Kevin had to admit, that was one stunning fireplace. It even had emeralds twice the size of his fists for gleaming green eyes. At least, he assumed the gemstones to be emeralds. There was no way they could just be painted glass. His aunt wasn't above showing off her enormous wealth, once behind her own closed doors, and they had been the largest closed doors he had ever seen. Darkest of mahogany, inlaid with ancient script in silver. His aunt had always been a sucker for deceased languages and other such oddities.

There were paintings all over what he assumed to be her study alone. Oil paintings of ancient gods. It was all done Grecian style, too. The one directly across from him caught his attention completely.

Fire burned all around the tall, majestic, muscular figure who he assumed was either Helios or Apollo. Eyes blazing as if they were amber jewels and hair billowing like waves of light and hottest of flame. The image behind that glossy glass frame was stunning to behold.

The oil painting made him think of Warren.

"Do you like it?" His aunt asked, taking a seat in the leather armchair nearest the warm glow from the stone lion's green eyes.

"Did you have it commissioned?" He asked instead, not looking at her with his swollen red eyes.

She shook her dark head. "I found it on a little island."

He didn't doubt that for a second. She probably robbed a buried temple and called it preserving the past.

"People like us were worshipped as gods back in those early times," she said, pouring him a cup of tea. The china glass looked beyond delicate. "The burying of Pompeii, the sinking of Atlantis. Nobody saw it as wrong then, because they just assumed it was the will of the gods."

The last thing he wanted right now was a lesson in mythical history, but he was sure many of the myths were more than true. Hell, he could summon forth a hurricane and have it kill everybody who was stupid enough to stay close enough to the shoreline. Who was to say that whoever had once called himself Poseidon hadn't tortured a man for ten years upon the ocean all for spurning his love?

He took a small glance over at his aunt, taking the teacup she offered him. It was made of glazed porcelain, painted with delicate, pink cherry blossoms. He bet the whole tea set had cost more than a whole years tuition. Well, _luckily_ for him, the next three years were paid in full.

He sat back and took a small sip from the teacup. The tea was surprisingly sweet, not bitter at all. He had been expecting something bitter, like his tears.

"I am sorry," his aunt spoke again, putting her own teacup down on the table before them both. The round glass surface was upon the backs of three elephants, who were upon the back of a giant sea turtle. The attention to detail was exquisite. It caused his head to hurt. How could someone have so much patience? "I had no idea your father, my brother-in-law was such an abusive man."

Kevin was so startled by that admission, he almost dropped his teacup. He ever so carefully and ever so gently placed it down on the glass table, not looking at his aunt's face. He didn't want to risk seeing if there was a lie in her eyes.

"Nobody does," he heard himself whisper, still not looking over at her. "Still is…"

Instead of looking at her, he turned his face to the right, finding another oil painting on the wall. It was just as stunning as the God of Light and Flame, only the painting was larger.

That had to be Zeus as a youth. Slender and standing upon the face of a roaring storm, wielding lightning in his outstretched hand. The perfect fury in his flashing eyes looked as if it would cause the world to shatter into fragments. King of the gods. All powerful, locking the Titans away for all time.

"In three days, I will take that bracelet off your wrist," she spoke, catching his gaze this time. "But, there is a catch."

Another painting caught his eye. A beautiful woman, with eyes the color of a spring sky. He knew her for who she was. The owl on her shoulder completely gave her away. Pure wisdom from Zeus' cracked skull.

"I will try and behave myself," he told her.

"And you will promise to do well in all your studies," she said.

He nodded his head. Even though that was asking for a bit much, he would try and do his best. For some odd reason, he did feel a little lighter. The weight on his shoulders wasn't pressing down on him as much as it had been. Screaming and fussing at her had really gotten a little hate out of his system. Not much, for there was still several tons left, but a little weight had been lifted from him.

"Drink your tea," she told him, taking another sip of her own. "It isn't much good when cool."

He did as she told him. It was tasty, like a sprits of honey for his taste buds to revel in each time he took a sip.

"In four years, you will graduate from here," she went on. "It will be a month before your eighteenth birthday. If you like, you may stay with me until you turn. That way, you will never have to go back to your father."

He really did look at her this time.

"Plus," his aunt smiled. "Your mother might get a break…so to speak."

She was bribing him. He just knew she was.

"Can I visit her?" He asked.

His aunt cocked her head to the side. "I think I might be able to come up with something."

He was falling right into the palm of her hand. She had him right where she wanted him. She was playing him like a harp. But, she was the one with the power. He was a prisoner here. He couldn't leave without her permission.

The lightening was trapped within his body. He was cut off from the elements. He wanted to scream and destroy things.

"Warren and I will be going on a date soon," he told her matter of fact, keeping the venomous frost from showing up in his voice. "I would like a ticket down to this arcade he was talking about."

"I am certain our busboy will be more than happy to do that," Principal Powers answered. Her voice was a little cautious. "Does Warren know this is a date?"

Kevin beamed like a brilliant ray of sunshine. The storm was just beyond the glare.

"I don't think so, but it was his idea."

"I'll walk you back to your dorm," she said, rising to her feet. "Do your best tomorrow and I will consider this small request."

He followed her, looking at his reflection in the mirror he passed. The smile on his face could only be considered two things.

Wicked and deceptive.

OOOOO

"Oh, this is too perfect," Gwen grinned from ear to ear, playing with her pretty hair. "Tomorrow is the day we make our move."

"Say what?" Penny asked, looking up from her glossy magazine.

"During lunch," Gwen said, turning around in her swirly chair to face her minion. "We're going to start a fight between Peace and Stronghold."

Penny blinked. "I don't get it."

Gwen ignored her and kept rolling with it. "And we're going to make sure Masters is caught in the middle."

"Oh!" Penny said rather loudly, jumping up. "You're going to get them both to turn against that powerless little goody-goody."

Gwen nodded. "The more people who are against him, the easier it will for me to descend into his life and retrieve my Pacifier."

Penny clapped with joy. "This is going to be so entertaining."

"Now," Gwen said, spinning back around to face her computer screen. "Come help me falsify some documents. I want Masters to hate his aunt even more." She picked up a sound recording device and modernized it with a snap of her fingers. "How good are you with voice manipulations?"

Penny played with a pigtail. "With your help, I think I'd be pretty damn good."

Both girls giggled manically, planning their next pedicure and manicure session.

"Oh," Gwen said, nuts and bolts spinning around her head as if she was the center of their metallic galaxy. "I need for you to go call in the boys. They will be the ones to really get the show started at lunchtime."

Penny laughed and pulled out her cell phone.

OOOOO

Kevin was about to go take a shower when a sudden knock came at his door. It was probably Drew. The guy had told him he would be checking in on him every once and a while. Plus, he was the only other guy in the dorm as far as he knew.

He looked out the peephole, seeing that he was correct. It was Drew. His head just looked a little bigger. That was all.

He opened up the door.

"Hi," he said, smiling with the polite greeting he gave.

The taller teen beamed. He was holding what looked to be a bowl of something. It smelled tasty.

"I made you some pasta," Drew said, holding out the blue bowl for him to take. "I wasn't sure if you'd eaten today, so I made a little extra in the kitchen."

Kevin took the bowl with a polite thank you. It smelled so good and it looked even better.

"I'm going to be watching movies later," Drew said, smiling brightly. "If you get bored, you should stop in and hang out."

Kevin nodded. He was touched that someone three years older than him was actually wanting to be friends. "I might do that. Thanks."

Drew smiled even brighter before walking away. "Don't be a stranger," he called over his shoulder.

Kevin gave a small wave before closing his door. The noodles looked really good, but he wanted to take a shower first. He placed it inside his mini microwave and set out to do just that.

Perhaps he would stop in later and watch a movie or two with Drew. It wouldn't kill him to try and make a few friends while being stuck a million miles up in the sky.

**TBC… **

**Please review and tell me what you (the loyal readers) think.**

**~Flora**


	10. Chapter Nine

Elemental Breakdown

Flora_Winters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High. It is the property of Disney. I'm not making any money by writing this either.

**Summary:** Will he choose to be a Superhero or the wickedest Super-Villain ever? A fiery young man can't seem to keep his glowing amber eyes off the stunning freshman. **Language, MM, OC, Violence, WIP**

**Chapter Nine**

Water, like warm rain, fell upon Kevin's dark head from the oval showerhead above him. Mist swirled around his knees, smelling of his sweetly scented shampoo. Earlier, it had taken him about ten minutes to decide on a long bath or a quick shower. He had decided on the second for more sanitary reasons. Plus, he wasn't in the mood for a Japanese style bath anyway. It just took to long. Showers were quicker and got straight to the point. Cleanliness.

Looking at the bracelet around his wrist caused him to make a scary face. He was cut off from all that which he loved. The elements and the sway he had over them. Being cut off from his power was much like a fish being cut off from water. Well, maybe not so much. A fish would die without water, he wouldn't die just because he was cut off from his powers. He was still angry with his aunt for making him lose his cool like that, but she had deserved it and now she was bribing him and had complete control over him.

If he behaved, his aunt was going to let him go hangout with Warren at the arcade. He felt like some kind of pet animal. If he was good, he got to have treats. Just thinking about his predicament caused him to want to hurl a white hot bolt of lightning right at his aunt, striking her right between the eyes. But, knowing his luck, she would dodge and he'd blow something else up. Probably one of her precious students.

He leaned back against the warm marble and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of falling water. He focused on his breathing. Breathing in and then out for several moments. This little exercise sometimes helped to calm him down. Other times, it just served to piss him off all the more and bad shit would go down. Well, there was only one thing to do.

Turning off the flow of water, he pulled the light green curtain aside, seeing himself appear like an apparition in the foggy mirror. Reaching over, he turned up the volume on the CD player, letting the bass thumpa-thumpa throughout the bathroom. He loved music and he loved to dance to it. Plus, it was his favorite song in the entire world.

_A swollen sun melting in the horizon_

_Between the sheets I wait for h** to come_

_A living flame, impossible to resist_

_Burning me deep with every bite, kiss and lick_

Spinning around, droplets like diamonds sparkles upon his white flesh. Naked and graceful, he moved like some Indian deity, serpentine and terrible. He watched his beautiful image within the looking glass, smiling and scary beyond compare. If he hadn't had the bracelet on, his eyes would have been filled with lightning and his dark locks a billowing of thunderous clouds. A god of storm.

His mother had never taught him how to dance, but he had always watched and mimicked her, sometimes joining in to her joy. An art of beauty and grace, every movement perfect with flawless symmetry. A goddess upon the winds.

_I'm haunted_

_I'm haunted_

_I'm haunted (by h**) _

His hairless skin, slick with moisture, smelling of a thousand rose petals glittered and shimmered in the pale moonlight coming through the window pane. Shadows closed him round and he smiled the erotic smile of a vampire. Tomorrow he was going to dress in shades of shadow and leaves on trees.

_Invades my sleep with tumescent intentions_

_Hades I'm sure must be missing a demon_

He turned the music up even louder, spinning around faster and faster in the moonlight. A thin, willowy twister of ethereal movement, dancing before the mirror as steam swirled with ghostly rhythm.

_From the panes a green mist swirls_

_Is it a shadow of reflection_

_This apparition in moonbeams bathed_

_A voice like wind through trees beckons_

_Cool rain on hot summer stone_

Suddenly he stopped, his long hair fell and curled about his slender shoulders. Blue eyes, wild and flashing gazed back at him. He suddenly spoke to his own face.

_"You are lust incarnate_

_In the sweat of my bed_

_The eastern sky hints of morning_

_Alone and awake but exhausted I lie_

_Oh how I hate the morning."_

By the time he was done dancing, he was completely dry and had no use for the lavender colored towel on the silver rack. His smooth forehead was dampened by a little sweat, but that was easily evaporated.

It took him just a few moments to slip on a pair of comfortable jeans and a single colored t-shirt. He didn't have to impress Drew or anything like that, for he had his gorgeous baby blues on another. He ran his hands through his silky locks and a few seconds later, he was out the door, locking it behind him as he went, putting a sexy sway and dance to his step.

OOOOO

"Tell me something, Pens," Gwen spoke, looking behind herself from the mirror. "Does this dress make my boobs look poppin'?"

The cheerleader nodded. "Your tits be so poppin', girl."

The wicked villainess grinned. That was just what she wanted to hear. Men couldn't resist the power of succulent, milky, orby breasts. Especially guys like Stronghold, who longed to be popular and all that fun stuff.

She had to have the perfect outfit to wear. One should always look their absolute best when causing chaos and mayhem to rain down from the sky like a shower of bullets.

"Excellent," she told her minion, posing as if for a photo. "I see lots of fire and screaming in the day to come."

Penny giggled, tossing _Vogue for Villains_ over her bare shoulder, hopping up from her place on her nice comfy chair. "I think this outfit will really catch that little twits attention for sure."

Gwen turned from the mirror, nodding her full consent. The outfit she had on was terribly seductive.

"Come give mama some sugar," she commanded.

Penny smirked and did just that.

OOOOO

Kevin politely accepted the mug of jasmine tea, smelling its flowery sweetness as he did so. Drew had told him there was just a slight pinch of kelp in there as well. Apparently kelp was supposed to be rich in healing benefits and really good for the skin too.

"So," he said, taking a small sip from the sea green mug. "What are we going to watch?"

"Have a seat," Drew said, motioning towards one of the bubble chairs that were available around the large entertainment center. The flat-screen television was the size of a king mattress. "And I will pick us out a few to pick from."

Kevin nodded, taking a seat in the sky blue bubble chair. It was just like sitting in a bubble. The chair had no legs and it wasn't even suspended from the ceiling either. It had some kind of built in gravitational unit that kept it stationary. It was one of the coolest things he'd ever seen. He really wanted one or two for his room.

Trophies lined the shelves, along with gold medals. Drew was one of the best swimmers in the world, if not the best. Every trophy was first place and every medal was gold. He swam against the best super powered swimmers in the world, so these awards were really saying something about how great an athlete he was for his age.

"I have _The Princess Protection Program_," Drew said, walking back from his bedroom. "And I have _Sony with a Chance: Season One_."

Kevin made a face, almost falling out of his pretty blue bubble. Drew laughed and shook his head.

"I'm just kidding," the blond sobered, eyes glowing a merry emerald green. "I have _Avatar_ and _The Last Airbender_."

Kevin blew a loose lock out of his left eye. "We shall watch them both."

Drew grinned from ear to ear. His smile was a dazzling white.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked, popping in the DVD.

Kevin nodded. "Where did you find these chairs?"

"Storage," Drew answered, taking a seat in his own bubble. "I found them up in the attic and decided to put them to good use. They're not really chairs at all, but some kind of transportation device."

"Ah," Kevin said, suddenly afraid he'd go flying. "Perhaps I will just sit in the floor."

"Oh, nonsense," Drew chided him, waving a large hand. "These things are perfectly safe and extremely comfortable."

"Uh huh."

"If you're that nervous," Drew beamed, scooting over. "Come in with me then."

Kevin cocked his head to the side with a smile. That had been so smooth. It almost made him blush just a little bit.

"I think I'll be fine," Kevin told him, grinning.

"Suit yourself," Drew said, not put off at all. "Just let me know if you get cold. I can whip up some blankets in a flash."

Kevin told him that he would do just that, should he get cold. A few minutes into the movie, he kept looking over at the gentle giant out the corner of his eye.

Drew was tall, lean, muscular, and model gorgeous. All that swimming had given him a perfect body. Tan with a hint of green when the light hit him a certain way. It almost made him look as if he had bioluminescent scales.

He shook his head. Even if he did happen to have a crush on Drew, it wouldn't go anywhere. The guy would be graduating within a year. Plus, he was three years younger than the guy.

But, Drew had so just hit on him. That was plainly obvious.

"Is there something on my face?" Drew asked him and Kevin was suddenly meeting a pair of gorgeous green eyes. The blond was looking at him, handsome and half his face in shadow.

Kevin felt his cheeks heating up and he wanted to die. He bet they were pinker than cherry blossoms.

Drew pushed pause on the television remote and Kevin felt his heart begin to thumpa-thumpa.

"That bracelet around your wrist," Drew said, sitting up in his bubble, looking at him. "It makes you vulnerable."

Kevin took a quick glance at it. "I hate it."

Drew lowered his head, blond hair falling across his tan features. "There are some pretty bad students in this school. You need to be on your guard."

Kevin quickly pictured those two goons who had been giving Warren a really bad time the other day and that chick who had smelled too sweet to be tasty.

Was Drew warning him about something, or was he just worried about the new guy? Could it be both?

"I am always on my guard," Kevin told him, suddenly screwing up his beautiful face, making him look all the more stunning in the blue movie lighting. "Except for when I'm sleeping. I'm as helpless as a baby then. People could draw on my face and I wouldn't be any the wiser."

Drew snorted. "You should come swimming with me sometime. I think it would be a lot of fun."

Kevin sat up. "I think I would like that."

"Cool," Drew said. "Do you need a blanket now?"

Kevin told him yes and accepted it from him. It had sea-turtles and dolphins on it. Drew was a nice guy. He liked him.

He had seen _Avatar_ before. It was a really good film, one of the best in a really long time. He curled up in the blanket and closed his eyes. He was just going to rest his eyes for a few moments…

OOOOO

"What did you think?" Drew asked.

No answer as the credits rolled up the large screen.

He sat up and looked over at his guest. The dark beauty's eyes were closed.

Kevin was sleeping. The gorgeous guy had fallen asleep.

Drew got to his feet, and stretched all the way up on his tippy-toes. He silently walked over and knelt down before the sleeping beauty.

Flesh white as bone, hair the color of a deep abyss, and lips as red as a demon's kiss. He carefully reached out, wanting to touch those dewy looking bows, but quickly stopped before doing so. He didn't want Kevin to wake up and see him hovering over him like some horny eel.

He made sure the smaller teen was covered up before retiring to his bed. If he could, he would try to keep Kevin as far away as he could from Royal Pain's deceitful web.

Playing the dumb blond had done him good so far.

**TBC…**

**Please review and tell me what you (my loyal readers) think so far. I can't wait until the cafeteria scene. It gonna be good, y'all!**

**Note: Song lyrics do not belong to me. They are the property of that other god, Peter Steele of Type O Negative.**

**~Flora**


End file.
